Changes
by EJ-StoryGirl
Summary: Jacob imprints on Bella's cousin - Theresa, who has moved in with Charlie and Sue; after the death of her parents. Charlie is also struggling with the death of his estranged brother. The family tries helping Charlie and Theresa with the guilt, hurt, and anger they both have.
1. Starting Over

_**Jacob imprints on Bella's cousin - Theresa, who has moved in with Charlie and Sue; after the death of her parents. Charlie is also struggling with the death of his estranged brother. The family tries helping Charlie and Theresa with the guilt, hurt, and anger they both have.**_

 _Change, is a scary thing. It's even more scary when you go through it alone - Thank goodness for family to help._

 _ **Chapter 1 : Starting Over.**_

 _ **Charlie POV:**_

I grippled a fist full of his dark brown hair, as I walked down the stairs to the kitchen, truth be told - I have not a good night's sleep since getting a phone call that changed everything; his younger brother - Gerald and his wife; Jeanine - died after being in a car accident hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light. Theresa their only daughter - survived, walked away with only a few cuts on her face. She was lucky - very lucky. But she didn't feel that way. I walked to the coffee pot and started a fresh pot, of Colombian coffee.

Sitting at the table throwing some sugar in my coffee stirring it without really paying attention, my mind drifted back to the phone call I received I had been at the Cullen's house for supper and to plan a weekend trip to the cabin for Billy, Sue and I to go fishing, like we do every year..

" _Charlie Swan?" a gruff voice said on the end of the phone.._

" _This is.. Who is this?" He asked getting up from the kitchen table, he was a the Cullens home visiting with Bella and the family._

" _This is officer Jenson, with the Seattle PD. I'm sorry to inform you but your brother - Gerald, and his wife were in a car accident and passed away at the hospital.. I'm so sorry.. "_

 _Charlie felt the tears run down his face, he never cried- He felt his legs give out on his as he went down on his knees to the floor. He buried his hands in his face and let out a sob._

" _Mr. Swan… " Hollered Officer Jenson._

 _He choked back a sob, and picked up the phone, "I'm here." He felt Sue's arms around looking at him worried, and the others coming over also. "Is Theresa okay? Was she in the car?" He asked blinking the tears away trying to focus on the phone call._

" _She was in the car, but she is fine - She is being monitored at Seattle United Hospital. She needed some stitches for a cut on her forehead. She doesn't know about her parents passing away at the hospital. You were listed on the incase of emergency form.. We need you to come here immediately. "_

" _Thank you… I'll be there soon.." He said hanging up the phone, and just leaning against Sue. "Gerald and Jeanine are dead." He said just wiping his face, "Theresa is in the hospital, they need me there to be with her." He said forcing himself to his feet and walking to the door._

" _Dad, wait!" Bella cried out, following him to the door._

" _Bells.. I need to go….I….. I can't answer questions right now… I… i just need to go honey.." He said grabbing his jacket and keys. "I'll call… I promise.."_

" _Charlie…" Sue said getting up and following him, "Wait for me you shouldn't drive."_

 _ **Theresa POV**_

I rolled over in my new bed- after having a hard night of sleep; glancing at the clock and groaned seeing it was 5AM. A soft groan escaped my lips, I'm used to getting up this early, due to helping my parents at the clinic in Africa, but I was exhausted - Getting used to a new 'home' was exhausting and nerve-wrecking, I have been living with the Swan's for a month now, and still having a hard time adjusting. This was Bella's old room, which was decorated by Bella, and the Cullen ladies - Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Leah. It was decorated in a pale yellow, and white. It was pretty just not her color, but I really didn't care. Just happy uncle Charlie and Aunt Sue took her in - even though they didn't have to.

I threw on my robe, and tied it shut, I had on shorts and a tank top underneath, not a real pj type of person. A smile creeps on my face seeing Charlie in the kitchen, sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee. "Mornin' uncle charlie." I said stifling a yawn, and grabbed a mug. "Mind if I join you?" I asked smiling pouring a cup.

Charlie flashed a smile, "Please." He said snapping out of it. "How have you been sleeping?"

"Not so great." I replied glancing down at the mug whispering, "Just having a hard time adjusting."

"I hear you kid." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Haven't slept good myself in a month."

" Life changing things will do that to you." I retorted, putting two spoons of sugar in her coffee stirring it and then taking a sip. Then laid her head on his shoulder.

"No kidding. I can't imagine it on your end hun." He replied wrapping his arm around her. "It will get better." Charlie kissed her on the forehead. "You're aunt sue and I love you, hon."

Smiling and wrapping my arms around him and felt the tears forming. "I...thank you guys." Unable to say I love you back right now was hard, but i forced it anyway. "I love you guys too."

I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the time with him, but I couldn't help but flash back to the hospital

 _Sitting up in bed, I rubbed my eyes and looked around seeing Charlie, and Sue at the hospital with me. "Hey."_

" _Hey hon." Charlie said looking at her and sitting down beside her. "How you feeling?"_

" _Like I got hit by a bus." I said sitting up. "Where's mom and dad?" I asked looking around. "Are they okay?"_

" _Theresa….. They are here. But uhm…" He said softly. "They are both brain dead…" Charlie glanced at Sue, then back at me. "They didn't make it hunny."_

 _I started hyperventilating and crying at the same time. Charlie wrapped his arms around me and just held me close. "I'm so sorry sweetie.." He said just holding me close._

" _Can i go see them?" I asked hopeful, and blinking away the rest of my tears. "I want to go….say… goodbye." I croked it out and wiped my face. "Please?"_

 _I went with them to my parents hospital room, they both were just lying there hooked up to machines, the doctor came in and talked to us about it. They were listed as organ donors. Charlie's hand was in mine when the doctor told us. "So you're turning them off soon?" I asked, looking at him. The doctor nodded then explained, "We have a timeframe window to extract the organs… They will be going to people who really need them."_

 _I wiped my eyes and nodded. "Okay." I wheeled over and kissed them both, then rolled back to Sue and Charlie. We watched them turn off the machines, and remove the equipment. I just buried my head in Sue's side, and cried, they both held me close, as they took them away.._

I sat up, not realizing I had fallen asleep, Charlie carried me and put me on the sofa and he fell asleep on the recliner. I got up and grabbed a blanket and covered him up. I tossed my hair up into a ponytail and headed upstairs to take a shower, I looked in and seen a note from Aunt Sue saying she was needed at the hospital and supper was in the crockpot for us all tonight. I hopped in the shower, got dressed, and texted Bella, but didn't get a response.

I left Charlie and note and headed out to my car - well it was my dads, but he left it to me along with other things - It was a black 1967 Chevrolet Impala, that her dad restored after he and mom bought after getting out of the army, it was there weekend project while he and mama were in med school. He never drove it much - mainly because they were living in Africa for 10 years, but they kept it locked up and in storage, they had a friend that would go and drive it every month and made sure it stayed intact and up to date.

I started the car and just headed over to the Cullens to see Bella - The ladies were nice also - I enjoyed their company, well almost everyone - Leah didn't care for me much though…


	2. Begin

_**Chapter 2 Imprinting.**_

 **Bella:**

I couldn't wait for Theresa to get here. I was home because I was grounded - Again, I broke Esme's Egyptian Vase she got from Kebi and Amun. Carlisle was at work, Esme was in Seattle shopping with Rose and Alice. Leah was around somewhere running around, Seth was at the reservation hanging out with a girl he met. Jacob was upstairs working on homework for his college courses. Hearing the car pool up I go and open the front door and wait, watching.

Theresa and I were really close when we were little, Her mom could bring her over during the summer when they were home on vacation from Africa. I was 7 and she was 5 when we last really seen each other - we tried keeping in contact with letters and phone calls but lost touch about 3 years ago, mom and I were moving to Phoenix. Theresa would always send me pictures and video's of what was going on at her parents clinic and in the local village.

I let Theresa in and we hugged. "Missed you. How you doing?" I asked still worried about her. She didn't talk much for a while after moving here, she mainly stayed at dad's in her room - watching old family videos. I would come over and stay with her and watch them with her and just hang out with her. I was up until about a week ago, when I broke momma's vase - and proceeded to hide it in the garage hopeful she wouldn't notice.

"I'm doing okay. Just been tired and not able to sleep a lot lately." She replied sitting down on the couch. "How about you?"

"Grounded. I broke moms vase. She wasn't happy." I frowned sitting down.

Theresa laughed. "That sounds like something you would do. Why did you break it?"

"It wasn't intentional… I was grabbing something off the shelf, and knocked it down then it shattered. I hid it in the garage in a box hoping it wouldn't be noticed.." I shook my head at the idea. "She found it. " I laughed pushing my hair from my eyes - realizing how stupid it was now to hide it.

Jake came down, he hadn't met Teresa at all yet, he's been busy going to school in Seattle most of the week, and working the other time he wasn't home. "Yeah but it was a stupid idea, that you tried to hide it. You know Kebi gave it to mom as an anniversary present last year." He teased. "You deserved that butt warming." He said looking up from his book. "Who's this?" He asked stopping in his tracks.

Jacob looked like he had been hit by a bus, he just stared at Theresa. I rolled my eye's, "Jacob, this is Theresa. Theresa this is my brother Jacob." Theresa was just staring back at him.

Theresa smiled, "Hello. Nice to meet you." She said getting up and extending her hand.

Jacob blinked and smiled, "Nice to meet you too." He said snapping out of it. He put his book down, and sat on the couch right on the other side of Theresa. "Are you enjoying Forks?" He asked her.

 **Jacob**

Bella rolled her eyes, "Jacob this is Theresa. Theresa this is Jacob." She said introducing them. Theresa stood up, flashed a smile, and held out her hand. I looked into her big beautiful brown eyes and smiled, "Nice to meet you." I said blinking.

It felt like I was immediately drawn to her, to be there for her and to get to know her, hell my heart was even pounding. Bella looked at me obviously she could hear it. Theresa smiled and sat back down beside Bella, so I sat on the other side. " Are you enjoying Forks?" I smiled asking joking, this town was okay, not a lot to do though, it lacked in entertainment.

"It's nice, a lot smaller than Seattle. A lot bigger than the village in Africa where we lived." She smiled and putting her hair into a braid.

"Yeah she really loved it in Africa, they lived their for 10 years." Bella stated.

"Thats awesome." I smiled and was just focusing on her. Not even realizing I was ignoring Bella.

Bella narrowed her eyes and just looked at them. "I'm going to go for a walk." She said getting up.

I waved my hand at her "Have fun. Not really paying attention." Bella rolled her eyes and left anyway after being grounded and told not to leave the house.

"So is that your impala outside?" I asked. She nodded. "It was my dads. He left it to me." She smiled then looked down.

"How about we go for a ride?" I asked. "Ever been on a motorcycle?" I smiled, something about seeing her sad I didn't like.

"It's been a while." She smiled and looked up. " Can we head up to Port Angeles? I haven't been there in forever. There are amazing places to see up there." She said tying her hair back into a loose bun.

"I think we can arrange that." I smiled, pulling out my phone. I texted mom and dad _. "Going out for a ride. Be back around lunch time; showing Theresa around town. Love Jake."_

I grabbed my leather jacket and put on my shoes. I helped her up and took her outside. I didn't even read the reply text.

"Nice bike." She smiled and put on her sunglasses. "Harley Davidson, Road King. I love the red." She smiled. I smiled adoring the comment. "Fixed her up myself. She was worth it." I said hoping on and helping her on. "You did an awesome job." She smiled and held on as we took off. We both had helmets on, dad would have my hide if we didn't wear them.

We rode for about an hour, pulling into Port Angeles, We stopped at a local diner and went in. "Hungry?" I asked.

She smiled, " I am, are you?"

I laughed, she obviously didn't know me yet, "Always. You should see how much food it takes to fill me up. I joked." She laughed. "Challenge accepted. I'll have to cook dinner for you sometime."

We sat down and ordered, she ordered an a breakfast platter with sausage, eggs, belgian waffles and bacon. I ordered the same thing - but I ordered 3 platters. She laughed, "You're really going to eat all that?" She teased.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Wait until we are back at my folks place, I'll eat them out of house and home." I winked and she giggled.

We ate and talked a lot.

"Thats awesome, you're going into the police force." She said smiling, "How did your parents feel about that?"

"They weren't too thrilled, mostly worried I'd get hurt or killed." I said shaking my head. "I start the Police academy in a few months." I smiled, "I'm also going to Seattle University on the side to get some college in just to experience it.. What about you, what are you planning on for college?"

"I want to go into Midwifery. That's what my mom was - She loved delivering babies. My dad was a doctor there is always that as a calling too.." She said smiling, she pushed her bangs from her face. " I think it will make a great career choice." I smiled and took a bite of my breakfast. She was eating her's also.

"I think going into the police force is a great choice - Charlie seems to love it." She added and took a drink of her mint water. "So how many languages can you speak?" I asked wondering, if she knew anymore. She smiled and looked up at me. " Amharic - a language of Ethiopia; French; German and Russian."

I raised my eyebrow, "Dang. Miss Smarty pants. " I tease. She giggled and shook her head. " They insisted I learn them. Figured it would be a good idea to have them in the future for college." She explained. I nodded. "Thats awesome."

"What's your mother like?" She asked looking at me. "Not Esme, your real mom?"

I smiled slightly, I haven't thought about my birth mom since I was 12. "She was a wonderful woman. She was crazy about my dad, and my two older sisters and I.." I said softly, trying to fake though the memories of her passing away. "She died from bone cancer when I was 9."

Theresa reached out and took my hand. "I'm so sorry. That must of been so hard to loose her at a young age."

I nodded. "It was. Rachel and Rebecca took it harder. At least they got to spend more time with her. I have good memories of her though." I smiled. " What was your mom like?"

Theresa smiled and sat back. "My mom was wonderful. She loved helping woman bring their babies into the world. She loved cooking, and sewing. She was insanely in love with my dad." She smiled and took a drink of her water. "They dated in high school - Joined the Army together, to afford to go to college. Traveled the world. Then a year before I came along, they settled in Ethiopia and helped the local villages."

She sighed slightly. "I hope i can be half of the lady she was."

I reached out and took her hand, my turn in being supportive. "You already are." I smiled and paid for our meal. We talked and walked around town for the next few hours before heading back home..


	3. New's!

**Chapter 3 - News.** **Author Note: There isn't a nessie in this story - It's a completely different universe in the twilight universe. Jacob is living with the Cullens because he considers himself one after helping with all the events in Eclipse. Carlisle and Esme adopted Jacob because of Billy's failing health (It will be talked about in later chapters) Leah and Seth consider themselves cullens because the Cullens helped Leah and Seth overcome the grief of their father after he died. Charlie and Sue got married before this story (In my mind haha). Leah is bitter because she is of course scared she will never find anyone again. This will be more explained in further chapters. Anymore questions feel free to throw me a PM. Thanks!**

Everyone, except Carlisle and Esme were home and sitting down in the living room, Alice looked excited, she obviously knew what was going on.

"Well… Carlisle and Esme know already, since Sue fainted this morning at the hospital while having lunch with Esme.. Thankfully Carlisle took care of Sue.." Charlie said looking at Sue and smiling.

Theresa and I sat down at the other sofa opposite of Edward and Bella, Rose was in the recliner with Emmett sitting on the arm of the chair. Alice and Jasper were standing behind the sofa.

"Charlie and I are having a baby." Sue said smiling, Charlie was smiling also.

"No way!" Bella smiled, getting up and hugging them.

"Oh For the Love Of GOD! You have to be joking!" Leah said getting up from her chair.

Sue jumped slightly at the out bust. Charlie held onto her

"First you guys take in /That/ " Leah said pointing to Theresa, and then looked at them, "Now you're having a baby? That's the stupidest thing you both could do!" She said shaking slightly.

Sue was crying, Charlie held her close. "Come on Leah, calm down, Be happy for your mother and I. It just means you're going to have a little brother or sister." Charlie said, but that seemed to make everything worse.

"No! I have enough siblings." She said going over to him. "I just can't believe you guys weren't more careful.." She said going off on them.

"They are adults, Leah." Theresa said looking at her. "You're not in charge of their reproductive systems." She finally spoke up and walked over to Sue and hugged her "You need to calm down. You're making your mother cry."

"Shut up, you're opinion doesn't matter here. You aren't a real part of the family." Leah said bitterly, "You're just thrown upon them because you're parents died."

Tension rose in the room. I could feel it.

"Hey!" Bella said getting up and going over, "That is not cool Leah."

I did not like what Leah had said to Theresa. I looked at Edward and told him to call Carlisle and Esme. He nodded reading my thoughts, and called them. "Get home right now.. Yeah, Leah isn't taking the news well.."

Billy headed over to Sue and Charlie, "Leah, go upstairs and calm down. You're not helping the situation and you are being cruel right now." He said looking at her.

Leah didn't even acknowledge him. She pushed right past Billy and Charlie, knocking Billy from his chair. Alice moved quickly, and caught him with Theresa.

"Not cool." Theresa said grabbing Leah by the arm, That was a big mistake.

"Leah don't!" Seth hollered.

"Don't you dare Phase Leah!" I shouted standing it was too late. Leah phased Leah was fully phased, and hovering right overtop of Theresa; who landed on the coffee table, that broke.

Charlie and Sue were pushed aside and on the floor, as well as Billy who fell from his chair again. Alice quickly got up and helped Charlie and Sue up, Rose had Billy. "I got you Billy." Rose said helping him.

"Leah…" Theresa said looking up at her holding her hands up to try and get Leah off her, Leah was snarling and snapping her teeth. A very loud growl formed in my chest, Edward and Jasper heard it. I got up and spoke with anger seething from me. "Get. Off. Her Right NOW." I said sternly.

Leah growled and looked at me, then snapped her teeth more at Theresa. Theresa didn't even say anything, it was a total shock to her. "Stop it Leah!" An even louder growl escaped from my chest, and the next thing I knew, I phased and charged at Leah.

 **Charlie**

I helped Sue up off the floor, and looked at what was before me, Leah had phased, and was hovering over Theresa. "Leah! Knock that off right now!" I hollered.

She growled more and went closer down on Theresa.

Suddenly, Jacob walked over to Leah" Stop it leah!" He said trying to push her off. Seth was looking worried but remained seated, he didn't know what to do.

Leah growled more and pushed a paw into Theresa's arms and pinned her, she kept growling and just staring her down hard. Jacob phased quickly and jumped on Leah - pushing Leah off Theresa and and into the floor.

They were fighting hard, rolling around and biting each other, Jacob was really trying to get Leah out of the house and away from the others. I went over and helped Theresa up.

Leah and Jacob's fighting ended up going through the bay window and the porch railing. They were on the lawn fighting. Carlisle and Esme came up and witnessed the fight in the yard.

"LEAH and JACOB Cullen!" Carlisle shouted.

 **Carlisle:** I could not believe what I was seeing - my son and daughter fighting in full wolf form - on the front lawn. Esme looked over in shock at the house seeing the damage, and went inside to check on everyone else.

"SIT!" I shouted and growled. Jacob stopped but Leah was still growling and just looked at me, very angry. Jacob stopped and laid down. He just looked at me, then at Leah.

"Leah. I said sit!" I stated again - Very sternly. But she wasn't backing down. I growled and walked over and grabbed her by the ear. "SIT! And don't you dare growl at me." Leah yelped and sat down.

Jacob phased back into human form. "I'm sorry dad. She just flipped." He said looking at house, he was worried about his dad, Charlie and Sue. But mostly Theresa. I nodded, then looked at him. "Go inside. Make sure everyone is alright. I will be in to help in a moment.."

Jacob nodded and headed inside. "Yes dad." Was all he said.

I looked at my wolf daughter. "Phase back right now, and go to your room." I was so angry. But i managed to control it. "Do not talk to anyone, GO!" I let go of her ear, she phased and went back inside; slamming the door shut to her room. I sighed and walked into the house.

 **Jacob**

I sat down next to Theresa, who was getting her one arm bandaged by Rose. "Thanks for fixing her up Rosie" I started bandaging her right shoulder, it was cut bad, but we just needed to get the bleeding to stop. She had a cut on the nape of her neck, but it just needed pressure. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Theresa just shook her head, "No. I'm okay." She said letting them do what they had to do. " Are you okay?" She asked, looking at me, she put her hand on my face and wiped away some blood.

"I heal pretty quickly." I smiled and placed my hand over hers.

"Oh, Don't worry about us, we're okay." Billy said teasing him. Billy had a grin on his face. "You imprinted on her didn't you? It's about time you finally did on someone."

"Leave them alone Billy, it's still in the beginning phase..." Alice said shaking her head and smiling.

I laughed and smiled. "Is that what it was? I felt it since meeting her this morning.." Theresa just gave me a very confused look and shook her head.

"I'll explain it." I added. "I promise."

"It's about time Romeo!" Emmett laughed and smacked me on the back. "Now you can settle down and be miserable like the rest of us." He teased me. Rose shot him a look, "Miserable?" She said narrowing her eyes, "If you dont like it then leave!" She said crossing her arms. Emmett raised his arms. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding, I'm happpy here Rose." He said trying to save himself from sleeping on the sofa.

"Good job Emmett... You doof." I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "We aren't that far ahead yet."

 **Theresa:**

What on earth just happened? One minute we are receiving news that Sue and Charlie are having a baby and Leah arguing about it, and then her turning into a wolf? I watched Sue, Charlie, and Billy get looked at, while Rose was tending to my one arm and Jacob was tending to my shoulder.

" I think you should get an ultrasound done Sue." Charlie insisted, she just waved her hand at him.

" I'm fine Charlie."

"I think he's right. You're only 14 weeks." Esme said looking at her, "That fall could have hurt the baby."

Sue sighed and nodded. "Alright. I guess we should get one done just in case." I seen a smile form on her face, " It will be our first picture, Charlie." She was excited. He smiled and hugged her. "Yes. It will be."

"I'm so happy for you guys." I said smiling. "A baby is the best blessing you can have." Sue came over and hugged her.

"Thank you honey." She said smiling then whispered in my ear. "You know that isn't true. We love you so much." I nodded while returning the hug.

"I know."

"What did Leah say about Teresa?" Carlisle asked wanting to know he was not happy with the mess, or Leah's actions to them.

"She said that Theresa's opinion doesn't matter because she isn't a real member of the family.. She was just throw on them because her parents died.. Also calling her a burden." Jacob said, still upset about it.

" It's true though.. I was. I am just a burden." I said softly, getting up and going outside, I got into the impala and sat in the driver's side. I just laid my head on the steering wheel.

"Hey." I heard Jacob calling out to me. "No you are not." He said getting into the passenger seat. "You are amazing, and wonderful."

"How can you say that about me already?" I asked peeking up from the steering wheel at him with tears running down my face. "You just met me." His hand caressed my face and he just scooted closer to me.

"I can see it in you, how you are with people, and how you show them your kindness." Jacob said pulling me closer. "Don't you ever call yourself a burden. You have a house full of people who love you, and want to take care of you. Sure it might have not been how you picture your life going, but it is what it is, and I am very thankful to have met you." I lead my head on his chest and let him just hold me close, and just letting the tears keep falling.

Bella came out to the car and knocked on the window. "Hey, let me in." She said opening the door, she crawled into the back. "Don't listen to Leah. She's just bitter, she hasn't imprinted on anyone yet."


	4. All About Imprinting (Chapt 4 )

**Bella:** I couldn't believe Jacob imprinted on Theresa, It was great- Finally he had someone. Hopefully she likes him the same way though.. I'm sure she will eventually. Hopefully they can at least be happy together. I just sat back in the car and watched them in the front seat. Not wanting to be inside, the others were leaving too - especially since Dad and Momma were going to go 'talk' to Leah.

They were even letting me leave and I was grounded - That's fine though I didn't want to be in the house when Leah got her punishment. "So… What should we do now?" I asked looking at them.

"How about we head to the lodge and just hang out there?" Jacob suggested. "Hey Bells? Can you ride with Edward, while I talk to Teresa?"

He said looking at her, " Promise you guys can hang out after." He smiled. I nodded. "Sounds good to me." I smiled and got out. "I'll hold you to that promise." I flashed to Edward and we took off.

 **Jacob:**

I inhaled slightly, and looked at Theresa who had her head on my chest. " So what is the imprinting that everyone keeps bringing up?" She asked, my heartbeat started going harder. "Come on Jake, you and Leah just turned into huge wolves." She had a slight smile hearing it. "I can hear your heart, you're worried about telling me?"

I nodded listening to her, " Slightly. Just - not sure how you would react. I nearly gave Charlie a heart attack, in the woods, we were out in the woods looking for a little girl that got lost from the Reservation; when Charlie was attacked by a wolf. I phased right in front of him.. " I sighed.

"That wolf wasn't going to stop attacking him.. So i phased and saved Charlie." I smiled slightly.

"Then i changed back in front of Charlie, and explained just enough of what was going on to keep him in on the secret… My family - my tribe. We have supernatural protectors - called shape shifters or werewolves as some would call them..." I started explaining, "That is what you saw. We change when we are angry, or someone we love is hurt; or just at will whenever we need to phase. It does our bodies good to phase," I smiled then continued on,

"Imprinting is our way of finding a mate. It happens at will, and can't be forced. Imprinting can become anything you want it to be - a brother, a friend, a mate." I explained, " It's usually so the bloodline can continue, but my dad thinks it makes the both parties stronger."

"Wow." Theresa said. "So your dad was a shapeshifter also?" She asked.

I shook my head, "He waited, he wanted to be one so bad, to be a protector of the tribe. It just skipped him I guess." I said softly, "We have laws in the pack. You will meet the rest of them soon at the Lodge. What Leah did was not okay with the pack, may be punished from going on runs or something. Sam will think of something - So will Carlisle. She can't hurt you again since I imprinted on you."

Theresa nodded and listened intently, " So, what do you want this to be?" She asked, looking up at me.

I looked down at her. "Whatever you want it to be." I smiled.

Theresa sat up and moved to sit in my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "I accept you Jacob. We will figure out what we are suppose to be in time." She said wrapping her arms around my neck and smiled.

"Can we move that date up?" She teased.

I laughed and smiled pulling her closer. "Yes. I'm actually on break this week. How about we go out every night?" She nodded.

"I'd like that." She said and kissed my neck, and placed her face in the crook of my neck. I wrapped my arms around her closer. It felt amazing to be accepted, and not forcing myself to try and imprint on someone else like I did with Bella. "Thank you." I whispered.

She just nodded and said a muffled whisper, "You're welcome." Theresa scooted closer on my lap and smiled, "Would you like to drive?" She teased me and held up the keys.

"Really?" She nodded, "I like it when you drive." She said and got off his lap and sat in the passenger seat.

I scooted to the driver's seat and started up her impala and drove.

We went to Sam and Emily's lodge, and hung out with the pack and the Cullens.

Emily embraced Theresa in a hug and smiled, "Welcome. Come on in foods done."

"Great! I'm starving." I said grinning.

Theresa laughed. "Thank you." She said and hugged her back.

Theresa and the girls hung out while us boys were in the kitchen not leaving a morsel of food left.

"So… Tell us about your sweetheart." Sam said looking at me, starting a conversation.

 **Theresa:**

"How is your arm and shoulder?" Rosalie asked coming in with some fresh bandages.

"It doesn't even hurt." I smiled. I have a pretty strong threshold to pain. I leaned forward and took off my sweater and I had on a racerback tank top underneath. I let Rose redo my dressings and bandages. I threw my sweater back on after and sat back.

"Thank you Rose." I smiled.

She smiled back. "Anytime Theresa."

The girls and I just sat around and talked, about everything and anything. It was good to get to know each other.

"You guys cans stay the night if you like." Emily suggested. "We have plenty of room." We all agreed, figuring Esme and Carlisle needed some extra time with Leah, plus - it was getting late anyway. Jacob and the pack came in.

Billy was already in bed, he was exhausted after a long day. I texted Charlie and Sue telling them I was staying at the lodge tonight. We all went to a free room.

Jacob and I shared a room, I slept under the covers, and he slept on top of them.

I woke up the next morning cuddled right up on Jacob. He was awake already, and just laying there holding me. "Morning." He said smiling and stroking my hair.

"Hi." I said sheeply. "Sleep good?"

He nodded. "Did you?"

I smiled and nodded "I did. That's the first time I've slept past 4.. What time is it by the way?"

Jacob laughed. "It's 11am."

My eyes grew wide. "Really?" I sat up. "You could've woken me up." I said pushing his playfully.

"But you looked cute sleeping." He smiled and teased.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "Everyone still here?"

Jake shook his head. "They all took off on a run. How about I take you home, you can change your clothes and we can go out?" He smiled and sat up. "Anywhere you like"

I nodded and kissed his forehead. "Sounds amazing."

I showered and changed into some new clothes while Jacob raided our refrigerator.

I came downstairs and seen him eating a sandwich. "Could of made me one." I teased.

He smiled and held up a plate. "Done" He handed it to me.

I kissed his forehead. "Thank you."

We sat down to eat.


	5. A Little Kiss

**I know I've posted a few chapters today. I can't help it. Hah! Just excited where this story is going.**

 **Thanks for the reviews! If anyone has any more questions or comments, feel free to PM me. I will post another chapter tomorrow morning. :)**

 **Theresa**

It had been weeks since Leah's incident. She remained distant from everyone - including Sue. Which hurt her very much. Sue's pregnancy was progressing nicely - She was about 20 weeks now, and had a cute bump. Charlie was thrilled, I told him that he could turn my room the nursery. I gladly moved my bedroom to the attic; that way we could work on the nursery.

Things with Jacob were going amazing - We spent every day and hour together. It hurt him physically to be gone for long. I have never felt this way about someone before and it was amazing; We spent time at the lodge, here, and the Cullens.

Sue was rocking in the recliner watching Charlie attempt to put a crib together. "Read the directions Charlie.." She told him, Charlie looked up and shook his head. "I don't need directions." He laughed.

"Their aren't supposed to be parts left over" Sue said looking at a few pieces left over. He sighed. "Alright.. I guess I'll redo it and do it your way."

"If you did it my way the first time, you would of been done already." She teased. I tried not laughing, but it was funny to listen to them bicker playfully.

Seth was happy about the new baby, he was thrilled to be a big brother. He came over everyday and would talk to her stomach. He helped around the house and even started buying things for the baby. It was adorable really, to see him so excited.

"Do you need anything Aunt Sue?" I asked coming in the room with their lunch. She shook her head. "No i'm okay sweetie, thank you. You go enjoy your time with Jacob." She smiled. I couldn't help but blush. "Thank you. Call me if you need anything." I said kissing her forehead and then giving Charlie a hug and kiss on the forehead.

I went into the bathroom, took a shower, and changed my clothing, I walked down to the police academy to wait for him on the bench. I texted him and told him I was there. Now i just had to wait.

 **Charlie**

I looked up at Sue, after my second attempt at the baby crib. "How's it look?" I smiled.

She came over and looked it over, and kissed him. "It's beautiful.. Thank you hunny."

I smiled and rubbed her baby bump. "Anytime sweetie." I said kissing her neck. Sue laughed and let him. She closed her eyes and I kissed her neck some more.

"When are we telling Theresa about formally adopting her?" I asked.

She smiled, "Soon. Maybe after they get home tonight? Bella is thrilled. She'd love to have Theresa as a sister. Hopefully Leah comes around and accepts her soon. I don't know why she is having such a hard time with everything.." She sighed. I shook my head. " I don't know either. Seth seems to adore her though. "

"She's always helping him and the younger pack boys with their homework, and cooking for them. She better get used to feeding a pack. Something tells me they are going to be coming over a lot for meals."

I smiled. "Heaven help her. She better have a gift at stretching the all mighty dollar to feed that brood."

 **Theresa**

I smiled seeing Jacob come out of the academy. I have seen him in his uniform and he did look handsome. He walked over and picked me up, i wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled. "Hello beautiful." He whispered kissing my cheek. "Hello handsome." I smiled and kissed his cheek back.

"Ready?" He asked, I nodded. "Always."

"Great!" He said getting on and I wrapped my arms tight around him and placed my head on his shoulder. We took off and drove to a the nature park, and went to the waterfall. It was the off season and not many people would come out here. But it was beautiful.

Jacob took off his shirt and jeans, He left on his shorts and got into the water, "Come on sweetness - the water is amazing." He said swimming. I smiled and followed suit. I took off my shirt and pants - that just left me in my boy shorts and bra. I jumped in and we both swam for a while. I went over and sat on a base of a cave, behind the waterfall, to rest. I haven't gone swimming in ages and it made me tired quick.

"Exhausted?" Jacob asked coming over and treading water in front of me. I nodded, "Just not used to swimming anymore" He came closer to me and pushed my matted bangs from my face.

"Want to try something new, we haven't done yet?" I asked and smiled slightly.

Jacob tilted his head, and looked at me. "What?"

I didn't even answer, I leaned in and kissed him directly on the lips. I felt him jolt slightly, but then felt him relax. Jacob's arms engulfed around my small frame. In return, I wrapped my arms around his neck, He pulled me closer to his body, I pulled him down and he got on top and kissed harder - he pulled back slightly biting on my lower lip. Which to be honest, drove me to a different level. A soft moan escaped. and I could hear him growl slightly. My heart pounding a mile a minute in my chest it was getting louder and louder with each kiss; i could hardly breathe, it was like my lungs were being sucked dry.

Jacob broke the kiss and started kissing down my jawline and neck, where he continued to kiss and then came back up and kissed harder on my lips. The growling was intensifying and he came closer ontop of me.

Then without a warning, the kissing stopped, and he inhaled sharply.

"I think we should stop before anything else happens; that we are not ready for." Jacob said pulling me close and smiling slightly and rolled off and next to me.

I blushed hard and nodded cuddling close, my chest stopped pounding so much, and i could breathe with ease. Jacob's arms wrapped around me and just watching the waterfall in the cave was beautiful - his exceptionally warm body helped stave off the freezing cold air.

"That, was, great." I said cuddling closer.

"Sorry about growling, couldn't help it." He admitted, and looked down at me, and a slight grin was on his face.

I laughed slightly and shook my head, " I liked it." I confessed laying my head on his shoulder.

 **If anyone is looking for some new stories to read - you can look at my page and see my favorite story's! There is a very big mixture of stories from different: movies, books, and tv programs. PS. I really need to update it as I've been slacking in my own reviews, and updating my favorite story's ( I have a lot to ad )**

 **Also thank you for the reviews again, Shout out to:**

 **XxMoonlitShadowxX - Thank you for your suggestions and for noticing me switching back and forth from 3rd person setting to pov which can drive anyone mad as a hatter.**

 **Jessie the twilight girl : I'm so sorry for the confusion in the earlier chapters i was sleep deprived when i uploaded it. I'm glad you are enjoying it though :D**

 **EJM87: I'm glad your liking the story - hopefully you enjoy the next million chapters :)**

 **Blessings - EJ-StoryGirl**


	6. Make Up

**Theresa**

I was more shocked a few days later that Leah had called me, and asked me to go to Port Angeles to go shopping with her, for the upcoming baby shower for Sue, in a few months. Alice was the main one in charge of it - plus it was her thing of course to be the party planner.

I pulled up to the house and waited for her to come out. Jacob was off taking Billy to the doctors for his check up in Seattle. "Hello." I smiled and waited for her to get in.

"Hey Theresa." Leah said smiling slightly and got in. I started the car and we were off to Port Angeles to do some baby shopping. Leah hadn't spoken to me since that night I found out about them being shape shifters.

"So….. What are you thinking of getting mad?" I asked driving, and occasionally glancing over at her.

Leah actually cracked half a smile. " I was thinking of a cute diaper bag and fill it with stuff they would need, and maybe a baby blanket? Something gender neutral since they refuse to find out the gender of the baby."

I smiled back, "Sounds like an awesome gift." I laughed slightly, "How dare they not tell us the gender of the baby. We have a right to know." I said kidding. Leah laughed slightly, then looked out the window. "I know right?"

"What about you Theresa?" Leah asked me, I shrugged. "I'm was thinking a baby carrier? Like the moby or the ring sling? Something easy to use. She said she'd love to do more baby wearing this time. I know Seth is working on some drawings for the baby's room." I smiled.

"That would be a nice gift. " Leah said looking out the window some more.

"Something wrong?" I asked merging out onto the highway.

"It's… It's just hard since my dad died.. Seeing everyone happy." Leah sighed just keeping her face turned. "I knows it been 2 years but it still hurts." She whispered. "Charlie and mom started dating about 3 months after dad died." She shook her head, "I was so mad, the entire time they were together. I refused to visit. It just seemed weird they hit it off that quick.. It was to quick. It didn't even seem like she missed my dad at all."

"People mourn in different ways Leah. She was probably just keeping a poker face on for you and Seth." I said softly, listening to her. "That doesn't mean she never mourned your dad."

"I never seen her cry. It just didn't set with me right." She said crossing her arms slightly. "Do you like Charlie now?" I asked wondering.

"Now i do. It just - I don't know it's weird seeing your dad's best friend move in on your mom and start a new family together." Leah responded while playing with her fingernails. "I still get upset. That's why I lost a few months back after Mom and Charlie announced they were having a baby together."

"It just seemed like it was too soon?" I asked and Leah nodded.

"I don't know maybe I'm being weird. But it did happen quick." Leah said biting her lip. "It was even weirder seeing Jacob imprint on you." She confessed. "I was at the house when I seen how he looked at you. I was on the porch outback and I had just came into the house and was in the kitchen when I seen everything. I just couldn't handle seeing someone else happy when I've been alone all this time.."

"Have you imprinted?" I looked at her and just seen her shake her head and a few tears fell from her eyes.

"No. I don't know if it will ever happen. I'm the first female in the tribe to be a shifter." She sighed.

"You never know. It might happen someday Leah. Just because it hasn't happened yet, doesn't mean you're going to be alone forever." I said handing her some tissues.

"I dont think it will ever happen. Females that get imprinted on, are supposed to be the mothers of the next generation." Leah said looking at her. "Just the thought of you and Jacob maybe having a family someday didn't help either. I've never had a cycle since the change happened, it's been almost 2 years." She told me wiping her eyes. "Emily and Sam are trying right now. That's why they have been hiding away from everyone the last 2 weeks.. I don't think I will ever find someone.

"Leah, if Jake and I ever have kids - a long time from now. My children will be your children." I said trying to comfort her. "I would even be a surrogate if you would want me to be one." Leah looked at her. "You will find someone who loves you and makes you whole." I smiled.

"Why are you being so nice to me since I've been so horrible to you?" She asked.

I shrugged. "It's just in my nature I guess." I smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry about attacking you that day and causing you to get hurt on the coffee table.." She said softly. "And calling you a burden. I really didn't mean it. I was just mad."

I smiled and looked at her as we arrived into Port Angeles. " I have already forgiven you Leah. Even if you never said I'm sorry. I had forgiven you in my heart."

Leah just looked at me and nodded, unsure of what to say. Then all of the sudden she pulled me in for a hug after I parked in a space at the mall. I just hugged her back.

We went inside and started shopping. "Still seems weird, She's having the baby in 2 months." Leah said softly. "At least we will get some practice in before starting up our own family's."

I nodded and smiled. "I hope so." I smiled.

Leah looked at me, then at the pink baby dress she had picked up. "You would really offer to be a surrogate?" She asked questioning it.

I nodded, "I would. Maybe you should go see a fertility doctor and talk it over with her first? At least figure out what is going on, and see what your options are?"

"What do you think of this?" Leah asked holding up the dress. "I'll have to see a doctor I guess. It would be too weird to ask papa carlisle… or talk to mom about it." She admitted.

I smiled. " I love the dress, Ma would also." I nodded agreeing with her. "I would. Go see your options."

We shopped and just hung out for the first time since I came to the family. Leah bought some baby dresses and also some baby boy clothes, and newborn diapers, wipes, bath stuff and a really cute diaper bag with a tribal design. I got her a cute baby carrier, and some odds and ends stuff that would come in handy.

We ended up back home around 9 o'clock that night. Leah hugged me, "Thanks for going with me." I Told her and hugged her back.

"See you soon." She promised and went inside with the presents.


	7. Chapter 7 Guilty

**Charlie:**

I smiled hearing Theresa and Leah's plans to go out today. It was good they finally were able to go talk about all that happened. I wanted them to get along - on both levels as sisters and friends. Theresa was officially our daughter now - The judge okayed it and that was fine with us. Sue was thrilled to be having her as more than a niece now.

It was also nice having Jacob interning at the police station while finishing up his last month at the police academy. It wouldn't hurt having another young officer at the station. Today was my day off, and i was going to head up to Gerald and Jeanine's plot before Sue had her Midwife appointment today in La Push. I grabbed the flowers i got for the headstones, and headed up there. It didn't seem like it was really 7 months since they passed away.

They would be very proud with how their daughter has adjusted to the new life and everything else going on in general.

I arrived at the cemetery and got out. I walked over and planted the flowers and watered them. I sighed and sat down on the grass in front, seeing their wedding picture on the headstone.

"Well little brother. You'd be very proud." I said softly just watching the picture, "Teresa is doing amazing. She is really coming along nicely. I hope you don't mind - but we adopted her.. " I said looking at the sky.

A lot of memories came back to my mind as I sat there. I hadn't really thought about it at all since the last time I really seen my brother, which was close to 12 years ago. I mainly seen Jeanine and Theresa when they would take impromptu trips to Forks to visit for a few days.

The last time i even seen my brother it hadn't gone good - Mom's health was failing and she left me with the decisions on what to do with her and how her care would be done. I was deemed a bad brother and son for not wanting her to live with me… This was the final fight we had before not seeing him again. The fight had been going on for hours, but this is all i can even recall of it.

I really did want her to live with me, I just couldn't keep someone staffed to stay with her 24/7. It was also draining because of her advanced stage of alzheimer's. Gerald and I fought like crazy that weekend. Theresa was only 4 and Bella was 6.

"I can't believe you're doing that to mom!" Hollered Gerald from the other side of the table. "She should be home surrounded by her family - not shut away in some nursing home."

I sighed, "Well i can't take care of her and you guys are moving again - back to africa in a year anyway. So why should we make her have to go through both of that hell at once? It would be easier if she moved now and then when you move away - she won't remember anyway. It's not like you guys are staying in the same zip code.." I said getting up. "If you really cared about mom you would stay here."

Gerald got up and followed him. "If you were a good son - you'd keep her here with some staff. I even offered to pay for it!" He said sternly.

I just shook my head. "If you wanted her home bad enough you would stay here in america- not travel off to africa for your clinic."

"You know mom always supported me.. Now when it's our turn to support her - you want to shove her off with some strangers?" He said crossly.

I sighed. "Alright, you're always right in the end Gerald. Figures the golden kid would get what he wants in the end." I shook my head. "I'm not changing my mind.. She's moving into Green Acres." I said sternly.

I wiped my eyes from the memories, and just sat there watching the sky.. I wish i had listened to Gerald and never put her in the home - maybe they all would still be here...

I got up and headed back home, I got out of the car and went to check on Sue. "Hey hon." I said softly sitting down. Sue looked at me, "Are you okay Charlie?" She asked coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Just feeling guilty, over everything that went down with Gerald and I." I said sighing. "I should of listened to him and maybe they would all be here."

Sue shook her head. "You're not the reason they died. They chose to leave to help a village that needed it, and also you're mom is doing amazing since being in that nursing home.." she said stroking my face. "You can't change the past - but you can be very hopeful for the future." She promised kissing me softly. I pulled her in for another kiss and rubbed her baby bump. "thanks hon." I said softly.


	8. Chapter 8 - Stalker

Jacob:

I picked up Theresa from work since her car was in the shop getting a tune up. I knew something was bothering her, but couldn't figure out what it was. "Please tell me whats going on hun." I said looking at her.

She sighed, "There is this patient that comes into the ER every other day. He always seems to be requesting me to do his care." She said softly looking at me. "I just get a bad vibe from him. "I talked to your dad and he's keeping an eye out for him and moved me from the ER to L&D for a while." She bit her lip.

"Has he made any inapropriate advances to you?" I asked not liking this. "How long has he been coming int othe ER?"

She shook her head, "I've only seen him twice. But it's still creepy." She said softly.

"I'll pick you up and keep an eye on you sweetie." He said kissing her forehead. "Get me a picture of him and I'll keep an eye out."

 **Theresa:**

A few days later, I was in the break room, when I looked up and seen Adam come from in back. "Theresa?" He asked coming in, " I didn't see you in ER today." He said. I immediatly stood up. "Hi Adam.." I said biting my lip and holding onto a fork I had in my hand.

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me last week. I'm a bit accident proned." He sighed. I nodded, getting a creepy vibe from him. "I'm glad i could help and I'm glad your shoulder is doing better.." I said looking at it - remembering he dislocated it.

He smiled slightly. "You're very pretty." He said stepping closer and to that I stepped back trying to not get cornered in the break room. Suddenly the door opened. Carlisle came in to grab a bottle of water.

"You're not suppose to be in here." He said seeing Adam, he walked over to me and stood beside me. I slightly eased up and he noticed.

"This is for employee's only." Carlisle stated folding his arms. "You need to leave - You have been treated for that burn on your hand; and you've been discharged." He frowned.

Adam nodded "I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell Theresa thank you for last week.." He explained. I just looked to the ground. "And i said you're welcome." Then forced a smile.

Carlisle walked over to him. "You said what you wanted to say. Now you need to leave." He said usering Adam out. He motioned for security to come and take him out. "Please escort Adam Hernandez out."

They nodded and did so, Carlisle walked back over to me and hugged me slightly. I sighed in relief and hugged him back. "Thank you Carlisle." I whispered.

He smiled. "You need to learn to keep a distance from your patients. That could of turned out bady." He said worried, "You're young, and people will try taking advantage of you all the time in any way possible."

I nodded and sighed slightly. "Thank you again Carlisle. I'm sorry."

Carlisle shook his head. "Dont be sorry. I'm just glad I came in when I did." I nodded.

"You and Jacob coming over for dinner tonight?" I smiled "

"After my shift and if i get a shower." I laughed slightly. "I get out at 3 today. We should be their about 6."

Carlisle smiled, Good. We will see you then." He said and hugged me, and walking me back to the med/surg unilt. "You call me or page me if you need anything. I'll wait with you after your shift tonight." He said softly.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said softly.

He smiled. "Anytime, see you at 3." He left to get back to the ER.

I quickly got back to work. The next couple days where better, I hadn't seen Adam at all which was relief and maybe I was just freaking myself out for no reason.

Jacob walked me inside the house and gave me a kiss and hug. "Better day?" He asked. I nodded. He was still picking me up from the hospital and him and Carlisle were waiting in shifts. The day's Carlisle couldn't do it Edward and Bella gladly came over and waited with me.

We headed inside, but he stopped me. "Hold on.." He said looking around. " There has been another wolf in here." He said walking into the house. "It's not from our tribe either.." He said frowning.

I watched and waited. He came back out. "The scent disappeared into the woods by the river." He said going inside with me.

I looked around and sat down. " Nothing is missing. Why would another wolf be in this house?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I have no idea."

I sighed and took off my scrub top. I had on a tank top underneath. Jacob made a call to Sam and the Cullens to tell them what was going on, and keep them in the loop. Jacob told me the cullens were different, but couldn't go into details. I just accepted it and moved on from the subject.

Jacob ran down to the restaurant to grab out take out dinner. I walked into my room after taking a shower and throwing on some shorts and a tank top. I heard someone behind me as I walked into the closet. "Jacob. Don't do that you've nearly…" I said turning around and seeing Adam.

"Get out of my house." I said jumping seeing him.

"I didn't see you at the hospital lately. Just checking to see if you're okay." He said taking a step closer. I took a step back.

"I uhm, moved to a different unit… One of the girls went on maternity leave…" I lied trying to get out of this situation. I did a quick scan of my room and the only way out was a window - or the doorway. I started moving towards the door slowly to make him turn around.

"I've just missed having you taking care of me is all… You're the only one at the hospital that listens and is really nice to me." He said not moving and instead coming closer. " I went to the ER today because I burnt my hand.." He said unwrapping it. His hand was badly burned and was in the beginning of getting skin grabs.

"I'm sorry that happened.." I said trying to be sympathetic and not showing off being scared.

"I didn't even finish getting it looked at. When that Doctors… What's his name.. Carlisle? Left.. I decided to leave when I seen him talking to security in the hallway.." Suddenly he looked angry. "You told them you didn't want to care for me anymore?"

I shook my head, "Honest. I didn't.." I said shuffling a little to move.

"I was going to ask you to go out on a date with me, tonight.. How about we go now?" He asked reaching into his pocket.

I bit my lip and looked at the door, "I actually have a boyfriend.." I said softly, trying to not make him angry. That did not work.

"You're just saying that.." He said growling slightly. He quickly leaped and grabbed at my arm, and pulled me close. "Don't you lie to me." He said and held on tight to me arms.

"It's true." I said softly. "I'm not lying." I calmly explained looking at the door. "I'm sorry if you mistook my kindness for flirting-" I was cut off by a rough hard kiss and heard Jacob's footsteps come up the steps.

I whimpered and felt a cold blade against my stomach. "Say a word about me and I will stab you right in the stomach." He warned. I bit my lip.


	9. Chapter 9 - After Fight

"Teresa! I got your Almond Chicken and sweet and sour chicken; also noodles and rice. " He said, stopping outside the door "Are you done in the shower?" He asked. "Sam and the pack are out looking for that scent some more.." He said leaning against the wall outside the door.

I whimpered slightly. "Yes… In my room right now.." I said shaking. Then cleared my throat. It was better to take a chance then deal with this guy alone, "Get in here!" I screamed taking the chance, and felt the blade go in as the door was busted opened. "That's what you get.." He said throwing me down on the floor.

Jacob lunged and attacked Adam. They both phased into wolf forms and started fighting in my room. I crawled over to the side of the room and just watched; while trying to keep pressure on the knife wound. It was bleeding hard and I was having a hard time staying awake.

Jacob fought with Adam until he got a good grip on Adam's arm and pressed him down hard. Sam came into the room through the window, shattering it. "Jacob!" He hollered, and phased taking over the fighting. Sam got a good hold of Adam's neck and ended him. Jacob quickly phased back into human form and grabbed me pressing hard on my stomach. Everything around me was going dark.

"Theresa!" He hollered. "Baby, Please stay awake." He begged

 **Jacob:**

Everything happened quickly. I had literally just gotten back and smelled that wolf's scent even stronger this time - and yet covered up by Theresa's scent. That's when I ran upstairs hearing low muttering and a whimper. I heard Theresa scream at me to open the door and I seen the 6 inch blade going into her stomach. That's when I lost it and attacked this 'Adam' Sam came in from outside after coming back from the run. He took over in the fight while I helped Theresa.

He was a crappy fight. He had some good bites in him but I eventually overthrow him. Sam threw his body on the floor and phased back to human form while I kept pressure on Theresa's wound.

It was a huge pile of blood on the floor, and she was trying to keep pressure on it but also losing consciousness at the same time. I grabbed her and pressed hard into her wound. "Theresa!" I hollered, pressing harder, and trying to keep the tears from falling and hiding them back. Sam helped pick her up and carried her to the truck

"Stay awake baby, please." I begged pressing harder, and got in the truck and kept her on my lap and pressed harder while Sam was driving with one an injured arm

"Theresa. You need to stay awake" I said keeping an eye on her and the road while having the phone on speaker, using Sam's cell phone. "She was stabbed in the stomach." I said trying to not lose my shit on the phone.

"She's bleeding a lot. She's losing consciousness. I think it was an artery." I said tapping her on the face with my free hand. "Baby. Stay awake." I begged more as Sam drove through 2 red light's, and 5 stop signs.

" _ **Drive faster Sam! Damn it!**_ " I hollered. Sam nodded and kept driving. "She will be okay."

She fluttered her eyes and just stared up at the ceiling. "Hi mommy." She whispered and put her head back, her eyes looked glossy. "I'm sorry Jacob." She said crying slightly.

I shook my head. "Nothing's your fault honey. You're going to be fine" Biting my lip and pressing harder. I pulled into the Hospital Emergency and carried her inside, Carlisle was there waiting with a gurney and other staff members. "She's gone unconscious." I said putting her down and running with them.

"Please save her dad." I said following them. The nurse stopped me, "You need to wait sir." She said.

"Dad!" I hollered at him.

Carlisle shot me a look and spoke softly keeping pressure on Theresa's stomach. "Let us do our job. You did great getting her here. Call the family and go wait, son."

I sat went into the waiting room, calling Charlie and the family to tell them to get down here. Sam waited with me, while I put my phone down and slid down the wall, burying my face into my hands and just cried; I had never cried in front of anyone let alone Sam.

I didn't even hear the family come in, I still had my face buried in my hands and just keeping my eyes shut and praying. "Jacob." Was all I heard from Charlie.

 **Charlie:**

I was driving Sue home from the Midwife appointment in La Push, when we received the phone call. I had to quickly pull over to hear him right. Then I sped like hell to get there. I also called a unit to go to the house and investigate the crime scene and get things done.

I quickly went inside the hospital and let Esme help Sue inside. I walked over to Jacob and seen him crouching on the floor holding his face.

"Jacob." I said going over to him, to get him to stand up. He finally did, his shirt were saturated in blood, as well as his arms, hands and pants. It was obvious he had been crying. I just pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. "She will be okay."

Jacob nodded. " I hope so." He said taking a deep breathe. I grabbed the bag Esme carried in. "Go clean up in the bathroom and change your clothes." I told him. "If anything changes or happens, I'll come get you."

Jacob stumbled into the bathroom and did as he was suggested.

I went over to Sue and hugged her softly, she was so worried, as well everyone else, including myself.

Sam's arm was healing on its own and he kept it hidden under his sweatshirt that Sue gave to him. "Thanks Sue." He said sitting down and waiting with the rest of us.

We waited until Carlisle came out.


	10. Chapter 10 - Recovery!

**Sue:**

We waited in the waiting room for hours. The nurse would come out ever so often to give updates. Her vitals kept fluctuating all over the place and she went into cardiac arrest twice during surgery. It had been 6 hours since she was brought in. Jacob was a wreck he was literally forming a hole in the floor from pacing. He would occasionally stop and stare at the door then continue. Esme and I kept the others updated, whenever we heard information. Leah and Seth were at the Cullen's house trying to keep busy with the others until they heard more.

Esme sat with me and kept me company while Charlie spoke with police about what happened after they took Jacob and Sam's statements. They were also going to question Carlisle and the Hospital board about going over Adam being a patient.

Finally - Carlisle came out, and sighed. "She is going to be okay. It took a while to get the damage done to her uterus to repaired. When he stabbed her he pushed it down and turned it up inside of her. She had some damage done to her top part of her uterus and lower intestine. " He said showing them. "It also knocked her uterine arter. But we have it all repaired."He explained.

"If she has children in the future, She will just have to be monitored carefully since she's going to have scarring on the uterus. It might make her have a hard time becoming pregnant." He told us. "She finally woke up. You guys can go see her but she's exhausted and slightly groggy from the medications."

He said leading us all back to Theresa's room.

 **Jacob:**

I listened to Carlisle intently, and tried keeping my cool together. Sue was texting the others telling them that Theresa just woke up. Walking into her room my heart was beating hard mainly because I had been so worried since rushing her here. I couldn't imagine my life without her and almost losing her was not an option in my eyes. She was covered in IV's and attached to monitors and everything.

She was awake. I smiled slightly. "Hey fancyface." I said sitting down at the side of her bed. Emily came to get Sam and would bring him back tomorrow after Theresa rested and we all got to see her.

She waved slightly, her eyes were barely open but she was responsive. "Hey." she whispered. "Are you okay?" She asked worried and covered herself some more with the blankets. You could tell she was freezing she was shaking.

I put a hand on her and nodded. "I'm okay. More worried about you though." I said watching her. " You scared the shit out of me earlier."

She smiled slightly. "I'm sorry." And closed her eyes and forced them back open, she looked at Carlisle.

"Thanks for getting your hands dirty doc." She groaned letting out a soft laugh.

"It was no problem, Theresa. We are all glad you are doing much better now." He smiled softly. "You need to take it easy for the next 6 weeks." Carlisle said voicing his concerns about her being stressed.

He told her all that happened and how her recovery should be. "Just take it easy and let us all help you." He smiled.

Theresa nodded tiredly. "I will." She promised, I had my arm around her shoulders to keep her warm. He decided to not tell her about the issues with future pregnancies and would wait until she was home to tell her that information. I kissed Theresa on the forehead and just stayed close.

I really didn't want to leave her side ever again after what happened. Charlie and Sue stayed at the hospital with her and I, they slept on the pull out couch and recliner, and I slept in the chair right next to Theresa.

Esme and Carlisle went home and kept the others updated. Carlisle came back periodically throughout the night to check on her. The siblings all came the next morning, to visit and to make sure she was doing okay. It was good seeing everyone rally around, even Leah. Her and Leah were getting along a lot better now a days.

Emily kept calling every hour to see how she was doing. Theresa was usually tired after every phone call and power nap for a half hour. She couldn't say no to talking to them though. Theresa stayed in the hospital for 7 days and was finally able to come home - By home the Cullens house until Charlie's house was done being investigated for the attack - oh and he also discovered it had to be fumigated for silverfish.

Everyone kept an eye on Theresa when I couldn't be - mainly if i had to go to trainings or go on a pack run.

 **Bella:**

I mainly stuck close to home after all that happened. I wish it was under better circumstances though - It sucked what happened to Theresa. I would of killed the guy myself if Jacob or Sam hadn't.

We all got really good at taking care of her bandages, She was on good pain medication that would knock her out for a while also. It also hurt for her to bend to put the new bandages on. Edward and Jacob have been spending a lot of time together also - it was weird to see them as friends instead of rivals.

But it was a good weird.

They even ran up to Seattle the other day to get something but wouldn't tell anyone.

"Hey Theresa." I said sitting down and started cleaning her wound.

"Hey...mmmm" she groand softly. "Wish it would stop hurting." She said softly. I nodded looking at it. It was slightly infected. Carlisle had us keeping an eye on it incase the infection site incase it became worse, or Theresa spiked a fever. She also flinched because my cold hand touched her stomach. "Dang, warm your hands up."

She said kiddingly. "You trying to make me into a popsicle?"

I laughed slightly. "Sorry being a vampire makes us cold to humans" I said and quickly shut my mouth - Realizing I let out the secret nobody had told her yet.

Theresa just looked at me. "Excuse me?" She said staring

 _Shit… Shit!_ I can't believe I let the secret out - How stupid was I? Even Charlie didn't know. Sue knew but that's because she is well - Sue! I bit my lower lip and looked away.

"Nothing it was a joke." I said trying to cover it up.

Theresa frowned. "Isabella Swan-Cullen. I know when you are lying - and that time is now." She said looking at me. "Please tell me. Obviously something is different. I can see it. " She said softly and looked up.

"I can keep a promise." I bit my lip - I hadn't really talked to any of the Cullens about telling her - at all…

 **Edward**

I had received a weird message from Alice while Jacob and I ran back from the Jewelry store - He had bought something for Theresa and was keeping it a secret from everyone. Jacob looked at me and I sighed.

"Alice said that Bella accidently told Theresa about us." I said as I drove heading home. "She let it out that we are vampires."

Jacob looked over at him. "So what does this mean?" He asked, fearing Theresa would end up being turned for finding out. "She is not being turned." He said sternly. " I won't allow it."

I shook my head. "We will just keep it hush - hush. Hopefully the Volturi will never find out." I said and let Carlisle and Esme know, as well as the others.

"Bella has told her everything. Theresa promised she would keep the secret and never tell anyone. " I announced reading Carlisles thoughts.

"She said she accepts us and knew something was odd about us all." I laughed slightly.

Jacob eased up and smiled slightly. "Good. She's really accepting.." He said looking at the box. "Think she will accept this?" He asked, they had only been together for 8 months, and the age difference wasn't to bad - Jacob was 21 at the end of the year and Theresa was turning 17 in a month.

Alice was throwing a birthday party for her, she was already driving the family crazy with all her ideas. "She's going to Jake. Don't worry.. I'm more worried about Alice going overboard with throwing another wedding.." I laughed.

"You poor man - She is going to drive you nuts like she drove Bella and I nuts with all the wedding planning." I said kidding.

Jacob shook his head. "Lets not get too far ahead yet - I haven't asked and she hasn't said yes yet.." He grinned.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Proposal

**Jacob:**

Theresa has been doing amazing since coming home - She has really healed up nicely. I also joined paramedic school and was doing fire-fighter training on the side. She was fully supportive, as well as the rest of the family.

Tonight - we were finally going to go out for her birthday as an early birthday present - Her birthday wasn't until tomorrow. Alice was going to start the party tomorrow night at 7. But for tonight, she was mine and I was hers. I am going to take her out to dinner and a movie, and then go to Charlie's cabin for us to spend the night at. Alice packed her bag for her and mine as well - I told her not to mainly because I didn't want her going through my underwear drawer - That was just weird and creepy. She didn't need to see my boxers. She didn't listen anyway.

I was waiting downstairs, for Theresa and the girls to come down. I was in a blue dress shirt, and dress pants. I smiled watching Theresa come down the steps - She was in a red dress that hugged her body and with heels and her hair was curled.

"Wow." was all I could mutter. She smiled.

"I clean up good don't I?" She teased. I smiled and nodded. " You look amazing.". She smiled and grabbed her jacket and purse. "Thank you." She said kissing my cheek. "Bye mom and dad." She smiled and let them take a picture. Charlie gave me a thumbs up and mouthed 'Good Luck' He knew, I had talked to him months ago about it and gained his permission to ask her.

We left and headed to the movie theater first.

Later on that night, we went up to the cabin and I put on music while Theresa went to go use the bathroom. She came back out as I was looking at the ring. I quickly put the ring box under the couch cushion. She seen me fix the cushion. "What are you doing?" She asked.

I smiled and pulled her up and gave her a twirl. "Just waiting for you." I said kissing her lightly. She smiled and kissed back pulling me close. "Good because I missed you."

I smiled and kissed her again. " Where do you see us in a year?" I asked kissing her neck. She smiled. "With you." I smiled hearing her, "And 5 years?"

"With you. You're stuck with me forever." She teased and kissed my neck, I groaned slightly and pulled her closer kissing her more. She pushed me down on the couch and kissed harder. I groaned and kissed her harder pulled her closer and felt my hands trailing her waist. I stopped and kissed her lips some more. She groaned and kissed my jaw line.

"Before we go further… Can I get up for a minute?" I asked, sitting up and getting up. She watched and sat up. I then pulled her up from the sofa with the box now in my pocket.

"Theresa… Let's talk about a serious issue." I said playing with her, and watching her.

"What issue?" She asked playing with a button on my shirt.

"Well…I just want to ask you something." I got down on one knee. " I just couldn't wait any longer, I wanted you to know how much I love you - for now and forever. It's because you're amazing, smart, talented, and you crack me up everyday and that is very important to me."

She smiled and laughed slightly, "I'm sure i made you cry some of those days too for a while anyway.

"Theresa I have a whole new life now - Everything that we have been through has been amazing and scary. Has made me realize what life is about. I want to thank you for sticking by me, and being my rock. I also want to continue being your rock in this whole crazy life we live.." I reached into my pocket. "Excuse me I've been hiding this for a while.." I smiled. " Jennifer Theresa Marie Swan, will you - "

She smiled and kissed me hard before i could finish it and ended up tackling me to the floor. "Yes!" She said kissing me harder and I laughed in between kisses. "This is not the reaction. I was going for.." I said kidding and happy she said yes.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to be with you for now and forever. You're the only man I love and am going to continue loving." She said kissing my face.

"By the way do you want to see the ring?" I asked picking up the box off the floor. She smiled and laughed and looked at it. "Tell me you like it." I said opening it.

"It's beautiful." She said looking at it.

"Theresa, you're beautiful." I said kissing her. "I hope you like it, i spent a lot of time picking it out and dragging Eddie with me. Hopeful to find the perfect one." I laughed.

"You're the perfect one for me. I love you so much." She said kissing me more and letting me slide the ring on.

"I love you also, Theresa. " I smiled and kissed her hand and held her close.

She smiled and looked up at me, "Do you want to move this celebration into the bedroom?" She teased kissing more and sitting up. I smiled and picked her up. "You sure?" She nodded and kissed more. I carried her into the bedroom.

I laid her on the bed and she pulled me on top. She undid my shirt and through it to the floor, then in turn took her dress off. We ended up becoming one for the first time together.

 **Theresa**

I cuddled close to him after and smiled. " Looks like it'll be to wait to wear white to the wedding." I said kidding.

Jacob laughed slightly, "White is over-rated." He said kissing my forehead. " Was it a good birthday?" He asked looking over at me. I nodded. "Very good. 17 never has been more amazing."

I cuddled closer and felt his arms wrap around me. "I was very surprised you proposed." I smiled. He smiled back and kissed more. I wrapped my arms around him and climbed on top and kissed harder. I groaned going closer. " Round 2?" I muttered.

He laughed and kissed more, "If you wish." I smiled hearing him..

"I won't force you." I said kissing his neck.

He laughed more and sighed. "I'll try to enjoy it." He said playfully and flipped me on to the bottom.

We cuddled closer after our other encounter. I smiled and cuddled closer, "Love you Jacob."

He smiled and kissed me again, "Love you too fancy-face,"

We cuddled close together and fell asleep after enjoying our time together.


	12. Chapter 12 - NOTE From EJ-StoryGirl

NOTE!

I am re-doing all the chapters after the proposal ...

Something messed up on my end and I have to go through and redo it! Ah!

Poll:

Should i do a spin off of Leah and Wyatt...

Yes or No


	13. Chapter 13 Birthday Part 1

**Theresa:**

I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 9am. Jacob was still asleep, I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I got out of bed and hopped in the shower to get cleaned up. I put on a robe and started making Jacob breakfast: bacon, eggs, pancakes, and sausage. I made a lot - I know how much this man can eat by now.

"Morning fancy-face." I heard Jacob say coming up behind me and kissing my neck. I smiled and giggled slightly. "Morning." I said hugging him back.

"Sleep good?" He asked kissing more.

"I did. Only because you were right next to me." I said turning around and kissing him more. "Breakfast is done." I announced and kissed more.

He smiled and pulled me into his lap at the table. "Good I'm starving." He said.

"Me too." I smiled and kissed, eating with him. We occasionally fed each other and cuddled close while eating. "Ready for tonight?" I asked. He smiled. "Are you?" I heard him laugh. I shook my head. "A little. Good thing I took a shower already." I smiled.

Jacob smiled. "You did huh?" He said picking up the whip cream canister and dolloped some on my shoulder. "Ooops." He smiled and kissed it off. "Now you need another one." He teased.

I rolled my eyes and squirted some on him. "Now you need another one." I said mocking him and getting up and smiling.

"Hey mine was a legitimate accident." He said getting up grabbing the other canister.

"MHmm sure it was." I said spraying it on his face a bit. I quickly backed up and laughed. "I don't believe that." I teased back.

"Now you're in for it." He said squirting some on me and it landed on my chest. I reached down and licked it off my fingers. " Delicious. Thankfully these belong to me." I said squirting him quickly in the face, and taking off running to the bedroom.

He chased me into the bedroom and picked me up and kissed me harder, getting the whipped cream on my face. "That was mean." I said pouting. I grabbed my canister and squirted it in my mouth and kissing him harder, and he ended up starting to tickle me. "Got you fancy face." He said kissing my neck and I let out a groan.

"We should do this more often." I groaned again and kissed him more. He nodded and kissed harder. " I agree. Let's take a shower." He said and picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

 _ **Later that day…**_

 **Jacob**

After we showered and made up for our fight, we got dressed, cleaned and packed up our bags. We headed back to Forks. It was good spending that time together. It felt amazing just the two of us. I still couldn't believe how it went last night. It was all just amazing. Theresa was laying against me watching me drive and play with her ring. It was a silver band with a princess cut diamond. It was small but it was perfect. She loved the ring. She cuddled close and relaxed.

We arrived at my parent's house - everyone was there. We got out of the car and walked inside.

"Let's see it it." Alice said running over and hugging Theresa. Theresa laughed and hugged her back. "Well hello to you too Alice." She said holding out her hand and letting the girls look.

"It's perfect and it's mine, and i love it. " Theresa said letting them look at it. There was a slight glow about her.

 **Theresa**

The girls all wanted to look at the ring. I let them and smiled.

"Happy birthday sweetie." Aunt sue said coming over and hugging me, her belly got in the way of most of the hug. I smiled and hugged her back. "Baby being stubborn?" I asked rubbing her belly. She smiled and laughed. "Slightly. Not due for another week. Carol thinks I'll go a week after my due date."

I smiled. "Let that baby cook as long as she needs to." I said.

"I still say it's a boy" Charlie said sitting down at the table for dinner. We all chuckled softly.

"I guess we will know the moment he or she is out, Charlie." Sue said sitting down next to him. "Lets not worry about it." She smiled shaking her head.

Esme brought out the cake after supper was done. "Happy Birthday Theresa." She said kissing my cheek. I smiled and hugged her. "Thank you. It's been a good one."

We had cake and ice cream. We all settled down in the living room, and we all talked for a while and relaxed and watched movies. Just a good birthday and enjoying our time together.

 **Theresa**

It was a week later - Alice, the girls and I all got together and started the wedding planning. " Two months?! That is not enough time to plan an amazing wedding!" Alice said looking at me. I smiled. "A small wedding is perfect." I said shaking my head. Aunt Sue was home not feeling good and just being miserable lately. Charlie was working and Jake was at his classes.

"Dress shopping?" Leah asked. I smiled and shook my head. "I'm using my moms." I announced. "We can add some stuff to it to make it my own." I said softly, and smiled.

"That's wonderful Theresa." Esme said hugging and rubbing my back. I smiled back. "Thanks momma Esme." I said leaning into it and sighing slightly.

"So - Rose, Leah, Bella, Emily and I are going to be bridesmaids. Jacob asked Sam to be his best man, and the groomsmen are - Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Seth..." Alice said wrote it down. "Charlie is walking Theresa down the aisle.. Sue, mom and dad will be in the front." Alice said writing more stuff down and figuring it all out on paper. "Alright, I think we have everything for right now. Theresa bring the dress over later this week and we can work on it." Alice said smiling.

I smiled. "Oh! Emily and Sam's girls are going to be flower girls. Alyssa, Addison, and Adalyn" I said hugging her. Emily and Sam took in Emily's abandoned cousin's, after their mom and dad left them… "Thank you. For everything." Alice smiled and hugged me back" Anytime Theresa." I got up and grabbed my purse and jacket. "I'm going to go check on Sue and see if she needs anything. I'll call you ladies and talk to you all later." I smiled.

"Thank you for everything." I said softly and smiled leaving. I went down the back way home - for some reason I just felt like taking the seance route home to relax before studying, finals were coming up soon, i was just ready for the semester to be over with.


	14. Chapter 14 Birthday Part 2

Theresa:

I jumped slightly, hearing my phone go off, i usually put it on vibrate when i drive so I'm not distracted. I quickly answered seeing it was Charlie and continued driving. "Hey"

"Where are you?" He asked, frantic.

"I just passed Nibbin road. Whats -"

I got cut off by Charlie. "Sue is having the baby along side the road. You're not far away from me.."

I slowed down going around the curb listening to him, and seeing, lights flashing "I' right here." I said, pulled over and getting out running to the car.

"Sue it's alright." Charlie said trying to keep her calm but he wasn't even calm himself.

"I'm….." Sue groaned as she laid down in the backseat, grunting as she bit her lip and pushed.

"Hey." I said tapping Charlie on the shoulder, grabbing the phone and calling 911.

I went around to where Sue was and climbed into the front seat sitting on the middle seat. I was able to watch, along with talking to 911 and letting Sue hold my free hand. "Son of a bi-" I said putting the phone down after Charlies phone died.

Sue groaned loudly, and gripped onto my hand. " Ooooh"

"You're doing great." I said smiling slightly, and then watching as the baby started crowning.

"Owww. ooh." Sue panted hard, inbetween groans.

"Keep going babe." Charlie smiled. "You're a pro at this. You popped out two others." He chuckled slightly.

Sue shot him a look and kept pushing.

I laughed slightly and got the same look. "Sorry." I muttered, and kept watching as the baby crowned more.

"Damn, this….is amazing." Charlie smiled, "He's got a full head of hair - Hon."

Sue smiled slightly, and pushed harder. Charlie guided the shoulders out and caught the baby.

"Woah. He's a big boy." He laughed rubbing the baby's back and clearning the babys mouth and nose. He let out a loud cry.

Sue laid back against the doorway crying, and pulling the baby and Charlie close. She took the baby and pushed down the top of her shirt and held him close. She kissed Charlie hard and smiled big. "Thank you love." She smiled.

Charlie smiled and kissed her more and the baby's head. "I love you both." He chuckled, putting the towel around the baby, along with another over sue's legs. "Lets get to the hospital."

I smiled watching and keeping quiet.

Charlie looked up and smiled at me. "Please follow us there?" I nodded.

"We're about 20 minutes away." i said climbing out of the car.

He nodded chucking the gloves into the backseat and got into the front seat.

I ran to my car and drove after them, and called the ER while en route.

A nurse along with Carlisle had a stretcher waiting as Charlie pulled into the parking area. Carlisle opened the door and helped Sue out. Charlie quickly parked the car, and ran inside I did the same thing and sent a group text message to let everyone know the baby was here and to get to the hospital in a bit.

Maxine stopped me in the hallway, "well hello there honey." She smiled hugging me as I walked in.

"Maxine." I smiled returning the hug.

"You're mama just went up to L&D got her all admitted." She smiled, letting me go. I'll walk you up there."

"Thank you." I smiled following her upstairs.

About an hour later. baby was still in the nursery to be examed. Sue was resting in the mother/baby ward. Charlie was in the nursery with the doctors and nurses watching, already being really protective.

I sat with Sue and Maxine as they waited.

"Did you get ahold of the family?" Sue asked.

"Yes. They should be here soon." I smiled slightly.

 **Later:**

Everyone was so ecstatic to meet the new baby - Charlie and Sue decided to name him Thomas Harrison Swan. Thomas after Grandpa Swan, and Harrison after Charlie's friend and Sue's deceased husband - Harry. He was a big little boy - 10 pound 12 oz baby and 21 inches long. He had a head of black hair and beautiful brown eyes. He looked like Charlie but had some of Sue in him, mainly his smile and nose.

"He's a good size baby." Esme cooed holding the little baby. "He looks so much like you Charlie." She smiled.

Charlie laughed slightly. "He looks more like Sue to me." He shook his head

"The boy better love fishing, we are going to be growing up on that lake." Sue grinned, cuddling with Charlie. Charlie wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

Sue gasped slightly clasping her hands together, and smiled big. "Thomas shares a birthday with Theresa... Happy birthday honey.." She said grabbing my hand and pulling my from Jacobs lap.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Mom." I hugged her back and smiled. "Little dude knew it was a good day to be born." I laughed softly sitting back down.

"That he did." She smiled and sighed. "You're present is at the house though... We'll get it to you when we get home."

I shrugged. "No big deal." I smiled softly. "Glad everything turned out okay.

Thomas snuggled and remained asleep in Esmes arms. Esme gently laid him down in the bassinet and sat in the chair.

Jacob smiled pulling me, close as he kissed the side of my head. "Heard you had fun watching that."

"Yeah, it was interesting." I smiled softly, "Really cool."

Jacob whispered softly. "Are we going to be having any?"

I smiled slightly and nodded. "We can… Not like we aren't practicing already." I blushed slightly.

Jacob chuckled softly. "We are good in that department.."

"We should hold off until our wedding night. Might be fun to do it then." I laughed into his neck.

Esme looked over at us. She smiled softly. "Well Sue, we will let you rest. I'm sure your exhausted." She stated as she stood up. "Jacob, Thresea."

Sue smiled. "Thanks for visting. I might be out of there day after tomorrow."

"We'll be back tomorrow." She smiled softly.

We looked at each other and got up following her - Leah and Seth where still there visting, Bella was on her way to the hospital.

Esme lead us out of the room and down the hallway through the double doors.

"Ma - " Jacob said following and shutting up when Esme raised a hand to him.

We took a elevator down one floor and went down the hallway and into Carlisle's office. Carlisle was in there at the desk working. "Lets have a chat." She said opening the door and stepping aside to let us in.


	15. Chapter 15 - A Talk

**Okay! This one is LONG! Enjoy! Haha**

 **Thresea**

"Esme? What on earth is going on?" Carlisle asked looking up from his paperwork.

Esme cleared her throat. "Sorry to disrupted you dear - but we need to have a talk with the love birds." She sighed, looking back at Jacob and I.

I quicky looked at Jacob, leaned in and whispered. "Do we have to?"

Jacob nodded slightly. " Probably best idea, since they can out-run us, and also have superman hearing."

I sighed and nodded. "True." It took a lot to repress a laugh at his supeman comment.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen." I said stepping in before Jacob.

Carlisle smiled softly. "Carlisle, dear. We are family." He said adjusting his position in the chair. "Take a seat." He glanced over at Jacob. "Jacob. Come in." He flashed a smile at him also.

Esme looked at him and sighed. "Jacob. Now."

Jacob sighed. "Feels like I'm in the princple's office back in high school." He said coming in and sitting down beside me.

"Well you would know you practical lived in there." Carlisle laughed slightly. "What's going on?"

 **Esme:**

I sighed and closed the door behind myself. I walked over and sat in a chair also.

"Well.." I sighed softly. "It seems that Jacob and Theresa are uhm - "

Carlie raised a brow slightly looking at the young couple. "Are you pregnant?"

Theresa looked at him shocked them ashamed and spoke before Jacob could say anything. " I am not." She sighed, and turned a slight shade of pink. Then she looked down, and kept her hands in her lap.

"We've been screwing for 2 months." Jacob sighed. "We use protection." He ran his hands through his hair.

"Jacob!" I said harshly. "That's a little crude at how you described at what you are doing.." I sighed and looked at Theresa. "I'm sorry for bringing this up you two. I just want you guys to be careful. Best to wait for that kind of fun."

Jacob scoffed and sat back he shook his head and looked over at Theresa.

"Jacob." I said firmly. "We can stop you from doing what you are going to do. However, we can atleast set rules that you can't do that at our house, or our vechiles.."

"That's not even were we do that at!" Jacob snapped slightly, "Her house or my car."

"Jacob!" Theresa said lightly tapping his shoulder. "As much fun as this is.." She said getting up really uncomfortable.

"Theresa. Sit." I said softly, watching her. Theresa sighed softly, and sat down.

"Yes ma'am."

"Are you taking other precautions?" I asked slightly pressing.

 **Theresa**

I bit my lip and sighed, "I am using the rythem method." I sighed.

"Gosh mom. Stop being so nosey. " Jacob snapped getting up and leaving the office.

Esme frowned and followed him.

I took a deep breath and sighed reaching over and grabbing a tissue, when something got embarassing or uncomfortable i usually cried in private to deal with it. "Sorry." I muttered not wanting to look up.

Carlisle got up and shut the door, and walked ober, and sat down beside me. "It's alright." He said gently. "Not easy to talk about." He said rubbing my back gently.

"I...didn't think it would be this uncomfortable to talk about." I sighed softly. " Mom or Dad never really set any rules when it came to this - not like they had a chance to really talk about it."

Carlisle nodded, listening. "It takes time for a relationship to develop. It gets harder if neither of you are really ready for that physicle relationship yet."

"We were... Are.." I sighed softly. "Just kind of got carried away one night I guess. It felt...It felt right." i smiled softly calming down some more. "Just got really nervous after that first time because it was during that ovulation time. I misread my tracker." I admitted.

"Have you had a period since?" Carlisle asked handing me a small bottle of water.

"I…..I haven't really kept track or even though about it.. Been so stressed about planning the wedding - along with school, and everything." I took a small drink of the water.

"Well…" Carlisle sighed softly. "I can offer you a regular store bought one that are kept here."

I sighed and nodded. "Okay.."

Carlisle nodded and got up, he walked next door to his office and grabbed one. "There is a bathroom across the hallway."

I nodded and sighed, i took the test from him and went into the bathroom. I took the test and put it on the counter and waited. I washed my hands and went out.

"Now we wait." He said softly.

I nodded and didn't say anything, I could feel my heart beating like crazy.

Carlisle's watch beeped after 3 minutes. He glanced down at me and opened the door. "You or I?"

"I…" I bit my lip and walked in and picked it up.

"Two lines for pregnant; One for not." Carlisle said in the doorway.

I glanced down at the test and let out a sigh. "It's…..One?" I said looking more. It felt like a million weights were lifted. I sat down on the toilet seat and held onto it.

"Results you wanted?" Carlisle asked watching.

"Yes?... No... I dont know... Mostly Yes I guess..Just confusing..." I sighed softly. A part of me was devastated that a baby wasn't coming; but another part was thrilled realizing I probably would of panicked at the thought of a baby coming so soon, but happy for it to happen eventually. "Next time, when we are ready." I smiled softly, finally feeling better. I stood up and kept the test. I walked past Carlisle and sat down in the chair in his office. "Thank you Carlisle." I put the test in my lap and sighed.

He walked in and sat beside me. "You're welcome."

"Now that this… scare? Is done...Can I uhm...ask you a few questions as a doctor and not family?"

"Of course." He said looking over.

"I…I would like to go on some form of birth control." I blurted out. "I dont think we are quite ready for a baby at this moment…"I trailed off. "I'm not graduated yet from High school.. Not that anything is wrong with having a baby that young but...for us it's not a good time." I looked away and sighed.

Carlisle cleared his throat slightly. "Well… There are a lot of options." He got up and grabbed some pamplet's. "I can also recommend a OB/GYN. Male or Female, they are both good doctors here.."

 **Carlisle**

I say down with Theresa and went over the pamplet's with her and talked to her about finding a doctor, along with a few other things.

"Well…" Theresa sighed softly, sitting back. "I'm sorry this took so long...along with getting uncomfortable."

I chuckled slightly. "Nothing is really uncomfortable anymore after working this long in medicine. Just glad things are working out for you and Jake. You keep him cool-headed."

She laughed softly. "I was doing a poor job of it today…" then frowned slightly. "I'm sorry he spoke that way to you and Esme."

I frowned and shook my head. "Not your fault - Nor is it your job to apologize to us about it. He needs to control it." I smiled slightly. "He'll calm down on his own. Besides hes probably getting a talking to with Esme right now."

"I wonder how that is going." She sighed softly, and grabbed her purse. She put the pamphlets and business cards of the doctor in also and snapped it shut. "Wonder how mom and dad are doing."

"Probably exhausted." I smiled softly, then chuckled. " They are not going to sleep for a while."

"That's true." She laughed and tied her hair up. "Dad did good helping Mom. Glad he kept his cool."

"People surprise you." I then added. "Not sure how Jake would have handled it though."

"Probably would of fainted." She said kidding. "No, i think he would of done okay in that situation… Guess we'll find out in a few years." She had already scheduled and made an appointment to see Dr. Meghan.

"Do…." She paused. "Do you think he'll be upset that I went in and seen Dr. Meghan? That I went and got put on birth control?" She said worried. "I know...we are supposted to be bringing the next line in together…. I just…"

"Oh Theresa." I said softly. "He will not be mad. He might be taken a-back that you wanted this but he'll see it's what you want for right now. There is no rule in the tribe that says you need to start having babies in the first year of being together. You're young - 17. So is he. You both have a long time to make that happen."

She smiled softly and got up. "Thank you Carlisle." She said walking over and giving me a hug. "You're a good dad." She placed a peck on my forehead. "I'll see if I can get a ride home. Esme texted me and said she took my car to go after Jacob in his car." She sighed.

"I'm glad you think so." I smiled softly and hugged her back. I raised a brow listening. "I can give you a ride. Make it easier. I'll make sure Esme will bring your car over." I sighed.

She smiled slightly. "Thank you Carlisle."

I nodded and got up, leading her out. I stopped at the front desk and spoke with Maxine. "I'm taking Theresa home. Esme borrowed her car." I laughed.

Maxine smiled. "She was hot on your son's tail too." She laughed.

"My son?"

"Of course - When the boy is on trouble - He's your son." Maxine laughed, then looked at Theresa. "Dr Meghan said she can bump your appointment up an hour tomorrow."

Theresa nodded. "I'll take it. Thank you Maxine. Lets see how much trouble Jake got into.." she sighed. "That man child…"

Maxine laughed. "Honey they never grow up."


	16. Chapter 16: Argument

**Jacob:**

I had a argument with mom back at the house. I took off into the woods before it got over with. As soon as I was far enough away, I transformed and went for a really long run. I needed to be in wolf form for a while. It's been a few weeks, I don't usually go this long without shifting but I've been busy...

 **Theresa:**

Carlisle pulled into my driveway, and let me out. Esme was waiting outside sitting on my car playing with the keys..

"Everything okay Esme?" Carlisle asked concerned.

"Where is Jake?" I asked walking up.

"We argued and he took off… He went for a run." she sighed softly and handed me the keys. "I'm sorry I took your car. That boy makes me so…" She let out a frustrated groan.

"I understand." I sighed. I looked down and threw the keys into my purse. "We… had a good talk at the hospital.." I said sitting on the hood joining her. "Thank you for bringing up thouse concerns…" I paused. " I hadn't realized i had been so stressed and focused on everything else…. I….didn't realize I was over a month late. I took a pregnancy test."

Esme gasped slightly. I raised my hand in defense.

"Negative." I smiled slightly. "It hurts, but….It gave me a glimpse that….We are not ready for that yet." I sighed softly. "Hopeful for the future."

Esme smiled and pulled me into a hug. "So your…."

"Doctors appointment tomorrow…" I sighed not looking forward to it - The doctors i can handle, just /that/ kind of appointment. I didn't know what to excpect.

"Good." Esme smiled slightly. "Just focus on finishing high school. Along with your co-college classes."

I nodded. " I am. Promise." I smiled. "I really need to go take a shower." I sighed. "Wash this day away. I looked up - it was getting dark out. I pulled Carlisle and Esme into a hug. "Goodnight." I smiled.

"Goodnight." They replied hugging back and left.

 **Jacob:**

I slowly walked up to the Swan house and phased back at the enterence of the woods and threw on my jeans, I walked up to the tree and jumped up sitting at Theresa's window. "Knock knock."

Theresa jumped slightly, she was in shorts and a tank top. She opened the window and let me in. "Jacob." She smiled slightly and hugged me.

"Hi hon." I hugged and picked her up carrying her to the bed. I laid her down and climbed ontop and started kissing her.

She squirmed. "Jake…Mmmmmm." She groaned. "Can we talk?"

I sat back and sighed. "What about?"

"I…...I took a pregnancy test today." She said softly.

My heart started skipping.

 **Theresa**

Okay, maybe I could have not just said that - I though to myself. I sighed. "Jacob. It was Negative." I said looking down.

I could hear him let out a sigh. I looked up and seen him looking away.

"Whats wrong?" I asked sitting back.

"Why did you bring it up if it was negative?" He snapped

"Jacob Black!" I frowned. "I though you'd like to know.." I said getting up and pacing. I sighed. "I'm going to the doctors tomorrow to…. Get on birth control." I stopped.

" We can start a family now." He sighed. "We can support it. We are grown enough."

"No…. We aren't. Hon… I'm not even graduated from high school yet.. I would like to wait." I said sitting down. "I also….." I paused biting my lip. " I want to wait to get married in June instead of 2 months from now."

"Thats…. 8 months away." Jacob frowned. "What? I suppose you would also like to abstain from our activities until then?"

I nodded slightly and bit my lip. " I think we can really grow in that time, and just save it for our wedding night."

Jacob let out a laugh. "Save it? We've been going at it for 2 months now. I dont think your virginity is going to grow back in that time. Born again virgin?" He snapped.

I frowned and felt my eyes starting to tear up. "I've made my decision."

"Not just yours…Mine also. Thanks for making it for me." He said walking to the window.

"Jacob I - "

" Dont." He growled slightly. He opened the window and sat on it. He grabbed me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, he felt more hot than usual, and his kiss tasted different; "Goodnight." He jumped out the window and took off back into the woods.

"Love you…" I muttered sitting down on the floor and put my arms around my legs and laid my head down.

In the distance - a howl could be heard. I quickly got up and shut the window, and locked it. I turned off my light and sat in bed staring at the ceiling. "I'm….Sorry." I said in a whisper, out loud to myself.


	17. Chapter 17 Search

**Theresa:**

I woke up at 3 am to my phone going off. I rolled over and answered. "Hello?"

Bella was on the phone. "Theresa? Have you seen Jacob."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Not since he stormed out of here mad." I sighed. "Something is really going on with him." I said worried. "Can i come over?"

"Yeah." Bella said letting me go. I quickly threw on some leggings, and a sweater, hopped in my car and drove to the Cullen house.

Esme answered the door. "What happened honey?"

I sighed and walked into the living room, everyone was in the living room looking worried, along with the pack. "We decided to talk about what is going on with everything." I sighed sitting down. "I told him i have a doctors appointment for a certine visit." I said being discreet, "He got upset, and mad that I would make that decision. We….we are not ready for a baby right now. That scare earlier..kind of made me realize that we should probably wait on that plus other things until our wedding. I also suggested we push the wedding back until June..He was…..mad." I muttered covering my hands with my face and laying back on the couch, against Bella.

I wiped my eyes and siged. "He said that my virginity wouldn't grow back in that time and be a born again virgin." I bit my lip.

Esme sighed. " I'm sorry he was like that. He reas really horrible during our fight also.."

"It….just wasn't that." I said softly. "He pulled me in for a kiss, and his temperature was way hotter than normal." I looked at Sam. " It was like he's 10 degrees hotter. Could it be an illness?"

"It sounds like it could be." He sighed. "Still doesn't expalin him being a ass though."

Esme frowned. "Language."

"Sorry Esme." He said looking down, then back at Theresa. "How long has he been this way?"

"About a week maybe 5 days." I sighed sitting back.

 **Carlisle**

I frowned listening to them talk about Jacob. "First lets find him." I said standing up. "Sounds like it could be a virus or something. Sam. Keep an eye on the other wolves and let me know."

Sam nodded and sighed. "Alright. Will do Carlisle."

"Bella, Edward, and Alice. Go scope out the woods. The pack with take the tribal land Emmett, Rose and Jasper will take town." I sighed. "Esme and I will stay here with Theresa incase he comes back."

They nodded and split up.

I sat with Theresa and Esme on the sofa. "You did nothing wrong Theresa." I promised handing her a blanket. "Rest." I smiled.

Theresa nodded and shifted back on the sofa and laid her head on Esme and relaxed.

I went upstairs to the study and started looking up information.

 **Jacob:**

I kept running, i just couldn't stop or calm down. I was so angry at this point - Angry with work, and just the situation with Theresa. I dont really mean to be mad at her, it's just frustrating. I jumped across the river and took off again. I fell and rolled down a hill and groaned as my leg became clapped in a bear trap. I passed out from the pain.

 **Edward:**

I heard a snap, and caught a smell of Jacobs scent. I followed it and called out to Bell and Alice. I broke open the trap and carried Jacob back to the house with Bella and Alice. "Call the others and let them know we found him." He said carrying him into the house.


	18. Chapter 18 - Found and Illness

Carlisle:

"Dad!" Edward hollared from downstairs. I took off running and went downstairs.

" I found him unconcess, his leg was in a bear trap." He sighed laying him on on the medical table in the spare downstairs bedroom i had turned into a medical unit for back when Bella was human, and she was very accident prone.

"He's still in wolf form?" I asked starting to exam him, having Edward help. I began to exam his leg he got caught in the trap, and felt it was broken and already healed. "I'm going to have to re-break it and set it properly or he won't be able to walk on it. Hold him down Edward." I said holding onto the leg.

Edward nodded and did what I said. I quickly broke it again, and set it properly. I grabbed a splint and wrapped it around it. I was surprised Jacob didn't even flinch at the breaking. I continued my exam on him, and started and IV and took his temperature. "I dont know why he isn't phasing back."

Sam came in after, and seen him laying on the table. "He hasn't been going on runs or anything lately, he's been keeping himself away from the reservation and his dad's house." He frowned.

I started examining under his fur to see what was possibly going on. "His temperature is 120." frowned, usually he ran around 108."

Sam frowned. "Billy is on his way over also." He said going outside waiting for him.

I took some blood and sent them off to be tested.

Theresa:

I woke up to someone gently shaking me. "Mmm." I rubbed my eyes and woke up. "Jake been found?" I said sitting up more, to see Bella looking at me.

She nodded. "He's back with Carlisle in the med room."

I sighed in relief. "Is he okay?"

"Carlisle would like ot talk you about that. Billy just got here too." She smiled slightly, and got up.

I stood up and threw my hair into a pony tail and walked to the med room and went in. Carlisle and Billy where in their talking.

"Theresa." Billy said wheeling over and hugging me.

"Hi billy." I said gently, hugging him back. "Is he okay?"

"He got his leg caught in a bear trap." Carlisle frowned. " I reset it and it's healing nicely. He's on meds right now but hes running...such a high temp, he's burning it off. Also, he hasn't phased back." Carlisle said gently.

I looked down and rubbed my face. "Wow." I muttered softly. "Can i…"

Carlisle nodded. "Of course." He said taking me to the bed.

I sat down and ran my hand over his fur on his head. "Jacob. I'm so sorry.." I said gently, laying my head on his neck.

Billy came over and sat with me, while watched and waited, rubbing my back. "He'll be okay."

"I hope so." I whispered softly.

Carlisle

An hour later I got a phone call from a friend that ran the blood work for me. "Lyme disease?" I frowned. I hadn't thought about him being bitten by a tick.

I ran to the pharmacy and got the antibiotics, double the dosage and came back to the house and started putting it into his Iv. I explained to Theresa and Billy what he had.

"It would explain a lot. His behavioral changes." Billy said gently.

"How long does he have to be on the antibiotics. " Theresa asked softly, still rubbing his neck and head.

"About a week. I'll test him again after that, and see if he needs to continue it." I said grabbing a cool blanket, to help bring his fever down.

"Thank you Carlisle." Theresa said adjusting herself in the chair.

"Glad we found out. Now we just wait." I smiled softly.

3 Days Later

Theresa:

I haven't been away from Jacob since. He still hasn't woken up, my heart was breaking for him and everything that happened. I was only away from him long enough to take a shower, and use the bathroom and have a quick bite to eat. Billy didn't leave either, but today he had to go see his heart specialist, Emmett and Rose took him.

I laid my head on his shoulder and dozed off.

I woke up to feeling me shifting, I sat up and looked at Jacob. "Jake?" I smiled slightly.

He was growling, and tossing in his sleep. I reached my hand out and put an cool rag on his head. "Jacob."

He growled more, as he started phasing back. I grabbed the thermometer as he calmed down and took his temp. I smiled seeing it go down. "Jacob." I said louder

He groaned, "Dont…..yell…." He said groggy.

"Jacob!" I smiled and said a little louder. "Sorry." I said leaning down and hugging him.

He hugged me weakly back and groaned. "S...sorry hon." He said gently, reaching for my face.

"I'm sorry too." I smiled wiping my eyes. Carlisle came running in.

Jacob:

I groaned feeling myself stiff, and trying to loosen up, I could see Theresa standing there. "Mmmm…I'm...sorry hun." I groaned, trying to apologize for how I was acting.

She smiled and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry too" she whispered.

I panted man the pain was unbearable. "Dad?" I said looking at Carlisle.

"I'm here. You're okay." He promised. "Glad you are awake." He said giving me a dose of some pain med.

"I….my leg?" I groaned laying my head back.

"Bear trap." He sighed.

"I don't even remember any of that." I frowned. "The only thing I remember is…" I sighed and looked up at Theresa. "Our fight. I'm sorry. I'm an idiot."

"No." She said gently. "Not an idiot, just very spirited." She smiled kissing all over my face. "Thank god you are okay. Carlisles had you on antibiotics for lyme disease."

"A freaking tick did this?" I groaned soflt. " Feels worse."

"You're on day 3. Weeks worth for now, and then we retest it after that." He promised. "Gonna need to get you rested up and take it easy. You're leg is healed, but it's pretty stiff. We have been doing Range of motion on it but now it's your turn to be apart of it." He smiled slightly.

I nodded and sighed taking it all in. "I'm sorry everyone." I said again, ashamed. I reached over and grabbed Theresa's and and pulled her close, hugging her tightly.


	19. Chapter 19 - Babysitting Part 1

**Theresa:**

"I'm sorry also." I muttered softly hugging him back tightly. "I love you." I said kissing his forehead.

He smiled slightly. "I love you too Theresa."

 **2 weeks later:**

 **Theresa:**

It had been two weeks and the lyme disease that Jake had was fully gone and he was back to himself. His leg healed up really nicely also. We sat on the porch at his dad's house waiting for his dad to come back from Therapy.

"I…" Jacob sighed. "I never fully apologized to you hon." He said gently, looking at me. "I'm so sorry. I was such an asshole to you when you were being honest with me about how you wanted to wait, and go on birth control." He said squeezing my hand. "I want to do whatever you want. We will get married in June. If you still want too get married that is."

I smiled softly. "I do want to get married still. What about May?" I asked watching him and pulling him close. "I forgave you a long time ago Jake. I was just worried and the pregnancy scare really freaked me out." I sighed softly. "We are not ready for a baby yet."

He nodded, "You're right." He smiled softly. "Thank you for being with me even when I've been an ass."

" I always will." I smiled kissing him softly. "Are you really okay with the wedding being after I graduate?"

He nodded and smiled. "Yeah, would be best." He said pulling me into his lap. I smiled and cuddled close.

 **Charlie:**

Sue and I got settled in at home 2 and a half weeks ago, can't believe our son is that old already. Still can't believe I have another child. I let out a groan as I got out of bed. It was definitely different having kids almost 20 years apart. This time would be different.

I looked over at Sue sleeping, leaned down and kissed her. I gently got up, and went down the hallway to get Thomas. "Come on Tommy." I said picking him up. I got him changed, and took him downstairs and got him a bottle going. "What should we do today bubba?"

Thomas started cooing and smiled.

"Alright, fishing channel it is." I chuckled, holding him close and feeding him.

I heard my pager go off, I grabbed it and called it back. "Swan."

I frowned listening on the phone. "Alright.I'll be there in 10." I sighed, and hung up, then dialed Theresa. "Hey can you come over? I have to go down to the station. Alright, Thank you hon." I said smiled.

 **Jacob:**

I looked over at Theresa as she got off the phone. "Everything okay?"

"Charlie needs me over to help with Thomas. He's has to run to station. Wanna babysit with me?" She smiled slightly.

I laughed. "Sure. Why not. Adventures in babysitting." I said getting up. We just had lunch with my dad, he was getting tired anyway. "Bye dad. See you later." I smiled and hugged him.

Theresa hugged him also and smiled. " Thank you for lunch Billy."

He smiled. "Anytime. Good luck watching the baby."

"We'll send pictures." I joked walking to the car with Theresa. I opened her door and let her in and then got in myself and drove.

"Glad you're on Thanksgiving break."

"Me too. I was really glad this trimester is over already." She sighed softly. "One more to go."

"Me too. Glad you decided to do dual enrollment to get ahead in college." I smiled.

"Me too. Helps out a lot." She smiled softly.

We pulled into Charlies driveway, and went inside.

I walked up to the door and went inside with Jake. " Everything okay?" I asked walking in, seeing Tommy sleeping in the bassinet. Charlie was in a t-shirt and pants.

"Seth got arrested." He sighed, " I'll tell your mom when I get home."

I nodded and sighed. "Alright."

"He ate about an hour ago." Charlie said leaving the house.

I looked at Jacob. "Seth got arrested?" I frowned. "What do you think he did?"

"No idea." He sighed and sat down.


	20. Chapter 20 - Jailbird

This chapter and the next one is going to be more on Charlie/ Sue/ Seth. The one after will get back to the others.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Jailbird:**

Seth:

I sat at the jail, waiting for my step-dad to come. Why did I have to take that dare? It was stupid! I was stupid for listening.

"Seth." Charlie said as he came over. "What happened Pete?" He asked looking at the officer.

"Well… your son." He paused, "Was caught shoplifting. Seth was with two other boys." He said pointing to the other two, who where finally caught.

"What did they take?"

"Seth said they dared him into taking 3 VR headsets." Pete said sighing. " They were valued at $400 each."

Charlie took a deep breath, and looked at Seth, before back at Pete. "What happened t the headsets?" He sighed.

"Seth ran, and the boys caught up with him, and took the two they wanted. The security officer caught up with them - They decided to go through the water fountain…"

"They were damaged?" Charlie frowned, rubbing his temples.

I watched and listened to the conversation.

"Yes." He sighed, and handed Charlie the clipboard. "His court date is on Friday at 9am. Got permission to release him to you and Sue."

Charlie nodded, and sighed signing it. " Thank you Pete." He said grabbing my by the collar.

Charlie:

I cannot believe what he did! $1400 worth in VR Sets. I took him to the car and got in. I began to drive home.

"Dad…" Seth said quietly.

"Seth. What the hell was going through your mind?"

Seth looked down. " I was dared."

" You could have walked away, you are 14. That is no excuse! Who was it that dared you?"

"Mark and Roger Devrise."

I sighed in frustration. "Your mother and I told you not to hang out with them anymore. The last time you were caught in trouble with them at school. You boys were throwing water balloons at girls as they walked by.." I frowned.

Seth remained quiet.

I pulled into the driveway. " Go to your room and do not think about running away."

Seth ran up the stairs as soon as we went inside. I walked into the living room and saw Carlisle, Esme and Sam along with Theresa, Jake and Sue.

" Charlie what happened?" Sue asked looking at me.

I sighed and walked into the room. " Our son, was caught shoplifting and damaging $1400 worth of VR headsets. His court date is on Friday at 9Am."

Sue looked at me shocked. "He didn't."

I nodded, " He did darlin." I sighed and handed her the paperwork.

"Roger and Mark were involved also?" Carlisle frowned.

"Those boys!" Sue said in a huff, worries about her son. "Nothing but trouble."

" Public defender is going to help him. He is going to see him tomorrow." I said firmly. " He's not getting off this lightly."

I started going up the stairs.

I walked into Seth's room and sat down on his bed. "Seth?" I asked gently.

He rolled over in his bed. "Hi…" He said sheeply.

"You are going to court on friday at 9Am son."

He sighed softly, "What do I do?"

"Well. Tomorrow you go meet with an attorney,, it's a public defender. His name is Robert Daniels.."

"Then what?"

"You tell him what happened, and from there we see what will go on." I sighed softly. "Son, you know this hurt your mother and I. We just can't believe you would do something like this."

"Dad..I was forced into it."

"No son. Did they force you into going into that store? You had every chance to walk away - or if you were feeling pressured, call your mom or I. No, you went into the store and took those headsets then proceeded to run with them." I sighed shaking my head. "Give me your cell phone, Ipad, and laptop."

Seth got up and grabbed the things, and handed them to me.

I looked at him, and sighed softly. "You're a very smart boy Seth - You just where not using your brain today." I pulled him in for a hug, and he flinched slightly, then eventually hugged back. "Did you think i was going to swat you?"

Seth nodded. "Dad did."

" I never hit. I might send you upstairs, or give you one hell of a lecture. I grew up being beat. It wasn't a good time." I sighed softly, looking at him. "You're going to face this situation like a man right?"

Seth nodded. "I am dad."

"Do some praying, and go read that dust covered bible on your dresser." I said getting up. I turned to walk away, then paused. "I love you Seth, I love your sister also. I'm very glad you came into my life." I smiled slightly.

Seth smiled slightly. "Thanks dad."

I nodded and walked out, and put his things in the closet, and locked it.

I walked downstairs, and sat next to Sue. "He'll be okay." I said wrapping my arm around her.

"You spanked?" She asked softly. "Not to hard…. I hope."

I looked at her, "No. I'd never hit our kids." I promised.


	21. Chapter 21 - Jailbird Part 2

**Jailbird Part 2**

Charlie

The last few days where blur with Seth being confined to our home. He was getting dressed for court today. I came downstairs in my suit, and seen Sue sitting on the couch in a yellow dress. "Morning." I smiled kissing her cheek.

"Morning." she sighed, finishing her coffee. "Jacob will be over in a bit to help Theresa with the baby." Theresa was in the rocking recliner.

"I just hope they can handle it." I smiled slightly.

"They can." she smiled slightly. We looked up seeing Seth come downstairs.

"Hey mom, Dad." He said softly, as he grabbed his coat. "Ready?"

I nodded and sighed. "Lets go jailbird." I said walking

"Bye guys." Theresa said watching them.

I nodded and off we went in the car. I drove to the court house and we arrived there with 15 minutes to spare. Inside we met with the attorney. He had advised that Seth pled Guilty since it was his first offense, and he was sorry for what he did.

Court went by quick - All the boys had to get jobs to pay off the headsets for restitution - along with the other boys being banned from the mall. Seth was only on a one year ban from the mall. They had to get court ordered counseling, along with a curfew of 10 PM for 6 months with their probation. The other boys started mouthing off to the judge and taken back for contempt. I sighed listening to them. Seth remained quiet.

The judge looked at Seth. "I hope the consequences that you are receiving have an impact on you, young man." He sighed. " If you are caught doing that again, you will have more severe consequences, understood?"

"Yes sir." Seth said softly.

"Good. Now you atternery will meet with me and I will sign your papers. I will see you soon to go over everything." He said standing up and leaving.

Seth signed the papers and everything. He walked over to us, and gave his mom a hug. "Just thankful I'm not going to a detention facility." He said softly.

"I'm glad that's not happening either, kiddo." I smiled slightly.


	22. Chapter 22 - Babysitting Part 2

Jacob

I walked in from the kitchen with a bottle all warmed up and ready for Thomas. I smiled and sat down handing it to Theresa. She took it and cuddled with him and fed him. Every ounce or two he drank, she burped him. "What a good boy." She smiled laughing softly. "He's a hungry boy."

I smiled watching her. "He is."

She smiled and finished feeding him a half hour later. "All done." She smiled sitting him up and talked to him. "What a big boy you are." She kissed his cheek. She smelled his buttom. "I think it's Jakes turn to change you. I did it this last time." She said standing up and handing him to me.

"I uhm…" I said taking him. "No idea what I'm doing." I said looking at her lost.

She smiled. "Come on I'll walk you through it." She said getting up and walking upstairs.

I got up and followed her.

Theresa

I smiled softly walking Jake upstairs. "Come on it's not so bad." I said turning on the nursery light and watched him put Thomas on the changing table.

"Just undo his sleeper, and onesie, remove the old diaper, and put on a new one. Clean his bottom with a wipe." I said standing at the had of Thomas.

I watched as Jake did it, and undo the dirty diaper, and clean Thomas up. I forgot to tell him to cover up Thomas with a wipe or else he'd pee everywhere. I laughed watching Jake almost get hit in the face. "Woah!"

Jake laughed, I laughed. "He's got good aim."

Jake quickly got his clothes buttoned up and picked him up. "Good?"

I nodded. "Good." I smiled and kissed him.

Thomas had fallen asleep cuddled up with Jake.

"On his back?" Jake asked walking to the crib.

"Yes." I smiled.

Jake laid him down and stood there watching for a moment, then we walked away and went back downstairs, I cuddled up with Jake on the sofa. " I wonder how it went." I frowned slightly.

"I'm not sure." Jake sighed. "But the elders are not happy with him getting in troubl. He has to go before them all and have a little talk with them."

"What can happen?" I asked playing with his hand.

"He can be basically grounded from the group for a while. Having to stay back on patrol, stuff like that." Jake sighed. "It sucks too when that happens."

"I bet it does. "I sighed slightly. "Hope he really learns from this though." I said leaning close. I sat up hearing Thomas crying. I walked upstairs to get him and brought him back downstairs and cuddled him close, before Jake took him and held him close.

About an hour later, Thomas was still sleep on Jakes chest. Charlie, Sue and Seth came up to the house. They came in and gave us an update about what happened, and we where on our way. "Wanna go back to my place?" Jake smiled.

I bit my lip, and played with the button on my shirt. "Yes." I said looking up at him as he drove to his appartment.


	23. Chapter 23

**Time Jump: 1 week until the wedding**

 **Jake:**

We drove to my apartment, well technically mine - Theresa had been slowly bringing some things over and keeping stuff in one of my drawers. I walked her inside, and we went upstairs, shut the door and sat on the sofa.

I turned on the tv, and we cuddled together on the couch. I smiled kissing her head as she relaxed against me.

Theresa looked at her hands and then up a me. She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. She kissed more rougher, and climbed into my lap.

She pulled back groaning, and sighed. "Sorry.."

"For?" I smiled watching her.

She bit her lip and played with my hair. "Being so moody, and everything else lately." she sighed. "I'm just glad our wedding is coming up soon.." She smiled kissing me more.

I groaned kissing her more, and pulled her closer. "I can't wait either.. It's been stressful."

"That it has." She nodded and laid against me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and relaxed more.

I smiled holding her close, she eventually drifted off to sleep on me. I fell asleep also holding her closer, and just relaxing.

The next few days went by good. The girls threw Theresa a bridal shower, and the guys took me out for a night out while Theresa was over with Esme and the girls having the party. It was two days before the wedding.


	24. Chapter 24 Wedding

**Theresa**

It was the day of our wedding. Tommy would be our little ring bearer with Emmett carrying him down the aisle, Emily and Sam's adopted 2 year old triplet girls named - Allison, Adalyn, and Angel - After Emily's cousin died from cancer, they adopted the girls; they would be our flower girl's; they have been trying to get pregnant but having a hard time so far.

I was very nervous. I let Alice and Rose finish my make up and let Bella do my hair. I took a drink of water. "I feel like I want to vomit." I said fanning myself, my anxiety must be getting to me.

"Don't you dare." Alice said finishing my make up and smiling. "You're just nervous. Take a deep breathe and calm down."

I nodded trying to listen. Mom and Esme came in and smiled, "You look beautiful sweetie." They said as Alice turned around the swivel chair and placed the flowers in my hair.

I forced a smile, "Thank you." I was still fanning myself.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Esme asked getting a bottle of water for me. I shook my head. "Just feeling like I want to throw up." I admitted.

Sue laughed slightly. " That's normal hun." She said rubbing my back. I nodded listening. "Hope so." I sighed and popped a peppermint candy in my mouth. Sue gave me some more and put them in my dress pocket. "Deep breathes and keep calm hon." Esme said kissing my forehead.

"We will see you outside." Sue smiled and left with Esme.

Rose, Bella and Leah left to go get ready to walk out. Alice hugged me and left also.

"Ready?" Charlie asked walking over to me, I smiled. "As ready as I will ever be." I admitted, getting up and walking with him. I watched from the side and waited for my que to go out. Alice - Jasper; Bella - Edward; Emmett - Rose; and Sam - Emily all walked out. Emmett carried Thomas and held him, then the triplets walked down with the flowers and sign "Here Comes Your Bride" - Allison carried one that said ' Here.." Adalyn carried one that said "Comes" Angel carried the last one that said "Your Bride." They sat down on a little bench in front of the bridesmaids.

I smiled watching them, they all looked adorable. I took a deep breath. "You know if you want to run - I can sneak you out of here." Charlie said kidding. I smacked him on the shoulder. "Not Cool Dad." I said smiling. We headed out and walked up to the alter.

I had never seen Jacob smile so big before. He was even getting emotional. He took my hand after dad handed me away. "Wow. You look beautiful." He smiled and kissed my hand. I smiled back, "You look handsome." I said holding his hands..

The Reverend spoke and prayed then we were exchanging our personal vows to each other.

I smiled watching him, "I, Jacob - Promise to love you Jennifer Theresa Marie I vow to tango with you, literally and figuratively... every day for the rest of our lives. I vow to catch you every time a piece of furniture or a door gets in your way. I vow to hold you when you need to cry. And I vow to spar with you when you need a good fight.." He said placing the ring on my finger. I smiled listening to him. "And.. I vow to never leave your side during the good days or the bad.." He said smiling at me and let out a chuckle. I laughed also. "I also promise to put you and our family first; and to love you forever and for always." He smiled. " My love for you has exploded, in a million ways for you - getting you know you and falling more in love with you."

 **Jacob:**

I smiled back as she slid the ring on my finger. "I, Theresa - Promise to hold you up when you feel like falling. I promise to always make you smile - like the way you made me smile when we first met." I said looking up into his eyes. "I promise to turn all of our bad days into good ones, and to remember the good days are just extra blessings we have together. Jacob, You have been amazing to me since we first met - you with your stubbornness. and my well -slight stubbornness." I laughed softly. He let out a chuckle. "That's true we both are." He agreed. I smiled nodding agreeing with him.

" There's nothing stronger than us. We have been through so much the last year and a half. I don't know how we made it but we did. I thank God for having you as a best friend, and now as my husband." She smiled, letting some tears fall, she couldn't help it.

I smiled and pulled out my handkerchief, and handed it to her. She used it and handed it back.

"Dang hon, your vows outdid mine." I said kidding.

She smiled and playfully pushed me slightly. "Oh and we always promise to have a spar with the whipped cream." She said teasing.

I smiled. "It's a deal." I said stroking my face.

 **Theresa:**

The Reverend smiled and pronounced us husband and wife, before he said we could kiss Jacob pulled me in close and kissed me hard and I wrapped my arms around his neck and giggled. We kissed for a long time until Esme cleared her throat and we blushed looking down slightly.

The Reverend chuckled and smiled "I know pronounce you... Mr and Mrs... Jacob Black.." He started clapping.

Everyone joined in clapping.


End file.
